To Heal a Vampiric Heart
by LadyAstralofBlueRose
Summary: Whilst gathering herbs in the nearby forest Lisa Fahrenheit of Lupu Village comes across the tall,mysterious Vlad Dracula Tepes. After a brief interaction the two become friends but just who or what is this strange red eyed man? (I suck at summaries. Read and judge for yourself if interested. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: After lurking in the shadows, reading the fan fictions of others and seeing the amazing anime that has come into existence I've finally been inspired enough to write fan fiction again. I thank each and every single one of you talented men and women for your love, dedication and creativity in regards to your stories.**

 **I will also state that this project is mostly based on the games with some content from the anime and a few made up facts.**

 **Lady Astral doesn't own Castlevania.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forest Meetings

It was a lovely early spring day.

The sun was shining, slowly lending it's warmth to combat the slight chill that lingered over from the harsh winter.

Animals went about their daily routines, each lending their voices to nature's beautiful song. Even as the solitary form of a lone human trudged through the slightly muddy forest floor they did not cease.

"Now...was it mint... or sage that I needed..? The poor man's handwriting wasn't that legible." A feminine voice muttered to herself as her light blue eyes scanned the various flora for the herbs she needed from underneath her grey cowl.

It was odd for anyone to traverse the woods due to the many rumors associated with them and Lisa Fahrenheit had heard pretty much all of them.

Mrs. Laura the seamstress swore that a freshwater variant of mermaids lurked in the depths of the unnamed lake deep in the eastern portion of the forest. Still Mr. Jeremiah the baker told tales of men shifting into beastly forms after finding that their wives had been unfaithful. The stories went on and on and yet there was no conclusive proof to any of them.

'Superstious nonsense at its finest.' Thought Lisa with a small laugh as she hopped over a fallen log.

The young woman hailed from a family of scholars and doctors, men and women of the sciences that had dedicated their lives- quite literally in some cases- to find ways of bettering the quality of life for humanity as a whole. Lisa herself chose medicine for a number of reasons but the easiest and quickest answer as to why was simple: She wanted to heal people.

"I do not care what the villagers say or what they call me Annabelle. I will continue my work as a doctor." She had told her friend the day prior.

"But what if they come for you Lisa? You know what happened to old Tabitha. She was taken to Târgovisté and burned at the stake." The girl had replied.

"So am I to halt my studies, my work simply because someone does not like nor approves of it? What of the sad few that need my help? Should I preserve my life while some poor little girl or boy wastes away from an illness I could've prevented? No. I shall march on and aid those who would have me." Lisa had stated and the conversation had ended.

Poor Annabelle was her only friend but was constantly harassed for it due to Lisa's odd profession and ancestry. Despite this the redhead remained true and loyal to the blonde, always ready to defend her honor.

It was because of Annabelle that she searching for plants in the first place, due to her friend's nerves being a bit frayed thanks to her pregnancy. A remedy that a friend of her late parents had given to her was for a special medicinal tea that would calm the nerves but it was written quite badly.

To make matters a tad more tricky the frost had killed off most of the precious herbs that lingered near the village meaning Lisa would have to venture in deeper than she usually did.

A daunting task certainly but with her gaze set firmly ahead, jaw set and heart sure the Fahrenheit walked on.

After about four hours or so of walking she came to a small spring of water. Feeling a bit parched she knelt beside the water, filled her cupped hands and drank heavily. It was during this that she heard a low but high pitched noise coming from her right.

Cautiously, she stood up and walked towards it only to gasp in alarm at what she saw.

It was the form of a massive male wolf with dark grey fur and deep brown eyes that almost looked red. It flashed its teeth at her growling harshly despite being caught in a snare. The pain it was feeling from its snapped leg wasn't likely to be helping things either.

Upon recovering from her initial shock, the blonde quickly looked in her satchel for bandages and her knife.

"Shh...Shh...Easy boy. I'm not here to harm you. In fact if you cooperate you'll be fixed up and limping off in no time at all." She said in a soothing tone as she slowly approached him.

The beast continued to growl but he ceased his struggling,brown orbs locked onto her every move and it even flinched when she slid her knife through the rope binding him to the horrid trap.

When he was cut free he tried to spring away but fell after a few steps. He let out an angry huff when a light giggle slipped through Lisa's now clenched lips.

Lisa Fahrenheit was not superstious, being a woman of the sciences as she was but even she noticed it was a bit odd how the second she set and wrapped the wolf's back leg that a sharp snapping sound was heard.

Nor could she have possibly made up what sounded like a growlish sounding "Thank you" coming from this enormous beast before it dashed off without even limping.

"What in God's name...?" She whispered, eyes wide.

"What indeed? Have you never heard of Wargs my lady?" A deep, baritoned voice questioned from behind her, startling the other so badly that she whirled around to confront him...only to stop and stare at him in a mixture of awe and terror.

The man reminded her of the marble statues that adorned the graves of the few wealthy families of Lupu, both in their color and foreboding nature.

The long jet black hair only helped accentuate the parlour of his skin. His ears were a fair deal longer and pointed at the end instead of rounded like a normal humans.

His ears weren't the only thing that was longer than the average persons. His nails reminded her of a lynx she had once saw romping through the woods.

Tall, clad in black and red aristocratic clothing, he was certainly an imposing sight to behold. However Lisa was a great deal more peeved after the feelings wore off.

"What do you mean a Warg? Are you implying good sir that the animal I just helped was a monster?" She said in a slightly snippy tone.

The mysterious man merely chuckled. "So close minded!" He jokingly stated.

Lisa looked a bit flustered at that and sighed, calming down a bit. "I apologize. That was a bit close minded but I don't believe in putting the blame on others, be they poor beggar, noble born, or fantastical beast. We as humans must progress even if we make such serious mistakes."

That gave the man a pause, a thoughtful look overcoming his eyes. "Hmm..then allow me another question my lady. Do you think that even those who've committed such serious crimes such as murder or betrayal can be forgiven of their sins...?"

"Yes if they truly repent I shouldn't see why not. If they got away with it in three first place that is. Oh! Forgive me I haven't even introduced myself. I am Lisa Fahrenheit of Lupu Village. What might your name be?"

"Vlad Dracula Tepes. What brings you out here Lady Lisa?" He asked with a small grin on his face.

"My friend is expecting and is quite worked up. I'm looking for sage or mint for a herbal tea." She replied.

"Pardon me if my information is incorrect but isn't there an apothecary in Lupu Village? Would they not sell you some?" He asked clearly confused.

"The owner refuses to sell anything to me."

"Why ever not?" Came his question.

Her smile was tinged with sadness. "My family name isn't the most loved or respected due to the fact that we believe in science and not superstition. Sure we believe in the Lord God Almighty, we pray before every meal, go to church, etc, but that counts for nothing amongst the deacons and elders of the clergy. In fact several of my family were tried as heretics and witches just from the fact that we survived certain illnesses impart from the medicine we made. I myself am called a witch by most of the populous."

"I have met witches and you are certainly not one of them! How dare they accuse you of such drivel! They should be thankful you even care enough about their selfish, pathetic, cowardly selves in the first place!" He growled out, eyes flashing a bit in his anger.

Lisa held up her hands in a placating manner. "Please sir calm yourself. True they are harsh and their fear is unwarranted but... I'd be just as terrible if I did not help them. They are like lost sheep that have been harried by wolves, frightened but desperately in need of treatment."

"That sentimentality will get you killed." He bluntly stated.

"Maybe so but I will die knowing that my actions helped saved a life." Lisa said with a slight smile upon her face.

Vlad quite liked the sight of it,the way her curled lips seemed to light up her entire being, blue eyes alight with an inner kindness that could be felt as soon as you looked into them.

They observed each other in silence before Lisa remembered why she had traveled here in the first place. "I should be off sir. I must find those herbs."

"Then I would encourage you to follow after me. I own quite a bit of land and my gardens are vast. You may collect what you need from it. In return I merely wish to chat with you again."

Lisa hesitated but, upon finding nothing but sincerity in his red eyes, agreed and took the arm he offered. Arm in arm the two walked and conversed about many topics from science to the supernatural.

They walked for maybe an hour before a huge stone bricked castle loomed in the distance. "My home." He offered to her stunned expression.

"It's...certainly massive."

His countenance darkened as he gloomily replied with,"But quite empty. I do not get many visitors Mrs Fahrenheit."

"Miss. I'm unmarried. Sadly I have a theory as to why that may be. There are many outlandish stories of the forest being a domain for monsters."

"I see."

The blonde paused for a bit before saying,"You said before that you'd let me gather what I needed if I would visit up once yes? I may need more herbs in the future and I would definitely pay you back if you wished it."

His eyes grew. "Lisa of Lupu... Are you offering to come more than once to see me?"

She nodded. "Why not? You're obviously well read, pleasant, and understanding of my often scorned practices. Would that arrangement be acceptable to you?"

"Yes! I mean, yes that would be quite agreeable." Vlad said, calming down after his initial outburst of joy.

His embarrassment caused Lisa to snicker before full on laughing at the look upon his face. Her laughter was contagious and soon they both were in hysterics before eventually calming down.

After that Lisa was guided to the gardens, collected as much of the herbs as she could carry and was escorted back to the edge of the the forests by Vlad.

"I shall meet you here tomorrow just before sunset. As much as I'd love to see you sooner the sun hurts my eyes. As such I shall guide you through the forests."

Lisa nodded,smiling widely. "I look forward to it Lord Tepes." With that she went back home, her steps a bit lighter than before.

When she was out of earshot he made his way back in the forest and traveled to the lake.

Waiting for him were three beings: A floating skeleton in dark blue robes, a fairy in a light green dress, and the warg from earlier. All three bowed at his approach.

"Death I want a two flocks, one composed of bats and the other of ravens, to watch her during the night and day."

The scythe weilding spectral hovered closer and only his voice gave away his apparent joy. "Is she the one my lord?"

"Yes. She is the spitting image of her."

"I rejoice wholeheartedly sire. Your will shall be carried out."

The fairy choose this time to speak up. "My Lord Dracula I beg you to return to the castle. The spell I've placed to shield you from the Sun is almost up."

The vampire nodded and shifted into a bat, launching himself into the air as he zoomed acrossed the skies.

'I've finally found you again...my dear Elisabetha...'

* * *

 **How was it? I must admit I haven't posted on a site like this since 2012. ^-^**

 **Feedback and reviews are heavily appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again with another chapter. I apologize for how sporadic these chapters are but I do have life obligations. ^-^;**

 **Regardless I hope those who read this will find some enjoyment out of it. It's what I hope to achieve with my writing and I'm honestly honored and flattered that this story has gotten follows and favorites.**

 **Once again, I don't own Castlevania**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: A Priceless gift_**

It had already been almost four hundred years since the man known as Matthias Cronqvist had died in the castle of the previous Lord of the Night Walter Bernhard.

Using his family's ancient knowledge of alchemy, the powers of the Crimson and Ebony Stones he had attained what he had sought after: Immortality and power.

At first the newly turned vampire relished his fresh start as lord but as the days bled into months and eventually into years the old tactician had waxed into a state of depression.

Then it happened. Five years ago he had seen her again. His Elizabetha. Reborn. Alive in the village of Lupu!

Oh how it had made his dead heart throb with long forgotten joy!

It was obvious that she hadn't remembered him however-and according to Death she never would- but that hardly mattered. In the end he would win the heart of Lisa Fahrenheit just like he had Elisabetha.

As he paced in front of the stone fireplace of his study Vlad thought of his dear Lisa. Her profession was quite ironic, considering her previous incarnation's death but it had allowed him to formulate his original plan.

Yes he had been watching her for these last five years but he hadn't made any moves to interact with her until now. Vlad had often asked himself why he had allowed such inaction in the face of regaining his most precious treasure.

In the end he could only think of one: Her reaction to his vampiric form.

He worried- feared even- that the beautiful miss would flee in terror at the sight of him and the worry only grew when she demonstrated a sizeable amount of doubt of the existence of so called "mythical creatures."

But then the warg happened.

Truthfully he had been going to watch her from afar with the aid of a spell from his fairy familiar when he had come across Lisa and the wolf monster.

Any normal human would've left the creature to its demise but no, not his Lisa. She went right up to the warg, freed and treated its wound.

It was Lisa's selflessness that had emboldened him enough to finally confront her and he was overjoyed at it.

'I shall take her to the library...no doubt she would enjoy that. Her eyes were alight when i mentioned books on ancient remedies.' He thought with a chuckle.

The vampire lord would sleep soundly this day, his dreams filled with the blonde healer that had stolen his heart once again.

He could not wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

"I don't know about this Lisa. I mean you don't even know the man!" A redheaded woman said with an uneasy edge to her voice. It had been an hour since Lisa had arrived back home and she quickly started on her friend's medicine.

Said woman was currently stirring the brew together before adding honey to the tea and mixing it anew. "I understand your suspicion but Annie... His eyes are what convinced me to say yes."

"What do you mean?"

"They held this... darkness to them. A loneliness that reminded me of this past winter."

The last year's winter had been a harsh one due to many factors: A poor harvest in the fall, trade routes being cut off thanks to the snow piles, and the violent weather chilling them all to the bone. Several had lost their lives, causing a pall of despair to enshroud the village.

"If he's so lonely then why doesn't he come to town?" Asked Annabelle.

"Why can't I simply go down to Charlie's apothecary and buy what I need to make medicine?" Shot back Lisa,passing the cup to the farmer's wife.

She drank deeply from the cup before sighing. "Lisa Fahrenheit that attitude will be the end of you. Mark my words this man is bad news and likely not even human!"

Unsurprisingly Lisa laughed at her friend's words. "You can't be serious Annie? What do you think he is? A man cursed with lycanthryope due to being cheated on by his wife?"

"No...something much worse." She stated grimly,pausing for few seconds before following it up with, "A vampire. Think Lisa! He was pale right? With pointy ears, claw like nails and black hair? For goodness sakes he has RED eyes!"

Despite herself Lisa did begin to feel like her friend had a point. Vlad had seemed to appear out of nowhere, had talked to her about monsters and magic with the confidence of an expert in his field.

"I can see where your concern is warranted my friend but I have already given my word. If he is a creature of the night then I shall be careful. In the end I'll know tomorrow,just before sunset."

At her words Annie merely hugged her.

* * *

The next day was probably the longest twelve hours either of them had ever experienced.

Lisa due to her friend's words echoing like a trumpet's call and Vlad because of his eagerness to see her again. Somehow both of them made it to this point...

Only for it to go horribly wrong after they were just about to enter the castle's gardens, thanks impart to a group of five bandits accosting them and Dracula having to kill them because one of them dared to touch his Lisa.

Which led to their current predicament.

"Lisa please come out of there. I promise I mean you no ill intent!" The Lord of the Night all but begged.

Said frightened woman was holding her knife in front of her as she cowered in what appeared to be a tool shed in the Lord's garden.

"I swear upon my love for you that I won't harm you!"

"Love? What love? We've only know each other for a handful of moments! Wait.. Have you been stalking me?!" She shrieked. Her fears were not assuaged when all she recieved was silence.

"Lisa please... I didn't intend for you to find out this way. Regardless I will admit that I didn't have a choice. They were brigands and were threatening your life. For God's sake Lisa what would you have had me do?!"

She took a deep breath before looking out the solitary window. Vlad was sitting on the ground with a look of utter sorrow upon his face,reminding her very much of a kicked puppy. Despite her fears she slowly opened the door, causing him to look up at her.

"I want to know just one thing: Why? Why are you so interested in me? There are several maidens in the village so why me?"

"Because you are the only one who has stolen my heart. Yes I know it defies all logic, all sense of normality to you but I swear upon my undead life that it's true. Yes I have been watching over you for quite some time now. Five years in fact. "

"Then why have you just now approached me? You had plenty of time to do it."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Because of this my dear. I'm sure you made plenty of excuses for my inhuman features that lined up with what you belived to be true and right now your terrified of me due to the fact that I'm something that defies that knowledge. Do not lie! Even if it's calmed down a bit your heart's still beating quite fast."

She subconsciously placed her hand over her heart. "And yet you say you mean me no harm...? You swear you love me...but I know nothing of you Vlad Tepes."

He forced a smile to his lips. "That's an easy fix. If you choose to keep the deal we made then I shall, of course, tell you all there is to know about me."

She raised a blonde eyebrow in amusement. "I see. Just so long as you keep your more devilish desires in check I see no reason why I our interactions shouldn't continue. You've proven so far that you do not want me dead ...so long as you swear to never attack any innocent humans I will upheld my end of the deal. "

The vampire couldn't help but embrace her tightly in his joy. "Thank you Lisa! I promise I shall prove my words true to you!"

"Vlad...humans need air to breathe.." She choked out.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Lisa now knew what a horribly embarrassed vampire looked like.

* * *

True to his word, Vlad had been nothing but the perfect gentlemen. He had told her everything: How remarkably similar she and his late wife were, how the death of Elisabetha had driven him to forsake God and become a vampire, of his real name and so many other facets of his life that had laid good and buried.

"And this...is the library. I do hope you enjoy it." He said before opening the heavy oaken doors to Lisa felt was her personal heaven.

Books.

Books as far as the eyes could see!

"H...how many...?" She tried to say but the words evaded her.

"I do not know. Only the Librarian knows for sure."

Upon seeing her eagerness to meet him, Dracula took her hand and led her to where the ancient being made his home.

"Oh Lord Dracula! What a joyous occasion to receive you and your lady." The old man said with a bow.

"Well met good sir." Lisa said with a small curtsy.

"Dear lady I'm honored by your gesture of good will but I'm merely a servant. Tis I who should be bowing to you." The Librarian said as he did so.

"She's quite interested in your collection. Would you give her a tour of the library? I have matters to attend to." The vampire asked.

The white beaded man nodded but Lisa,eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What matters?" She demanded.

"My Lisa you wound me! My intentions are purely honorable!" The vampire stated in an overly dramatic fashion.

"So says my vampiric stalker of five years." Came her dry retort.

"I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor. I merely assumed that you would be hungry and would like a spot of supper before you went home. I didn't want to cut your time here short since I know you love books."

Her cheeks actually turned red in embarrassment, muttering,"I appologize for my rushed conclusion."

"In your defense you are right. My motives to you right now are questionable at best but I swear to you that I intend to earn your trust... perhaps your love if I'm lucky."

"Start with trust first...and then we'll see." Lisa said whilst poking him in the chest with a finger.

Vlad quickly took her hand in his, placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles.

"We shall see indeed." He thought with a grin.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this second chapter. I may be out of commission due to surgery but I'll try and write while I'm recovering. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the support for this story. I honesty can't say it enough. I do apologize if my information in this chapter isn't one to one accurate. I've never played Lament of Innocence but I have read quite a bit in it.**

 **I do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Self Reflection**

"So each and every single one of these are categorized? How on Earth do you even manage such a huge undertaking?" An awed Lisa asked the finely robed man.

"Oh it's actually easier than you think. You see there are servants for each part of the castle in order to better assist the Master. You'll see them all soon enough!" He ended his response with a chuckle which turned into full blown laughter when Lisa's wide eyes followed a line of books floating back into position.

"Pretty useful no? Who understands a book better than another book?"

The blonde simply shook her head, as if the action would clear her head of what she had just witnessed.

It didn't.

In the hour that it took the Librarian to show her around she found many such beings tending to the vast collection of books: Headless knights in purple armor stood as guards, the floating books organized the tomes, masses of green and pink goo stuck to the ceiling with perpetual screaming faces.

The Librarian took her back into his room and shut the door. "I sense that you need time to process all this."

Shakily, she sat down in a nearby chair in front of his desk. "...How does one even function knowing that every scary bedtime story you've ever been told is true?"

He adjusted his spectacles and sat behind the desk. "I would not know Milady. Despite my human appearance I'm no more a mortal then the Ectoplasms. Couldn't you say the same for vampires? Minus a few often overlooked traits, do they not resemble handsome men and beautiful maidens? It's more effective for hunting their prey."

The woman absorbed this information with a thoughtful look in her eye before she quickly turned to look at Vlad when he added, "Couldn't the same be said for humans though? They use pretty faces and words to manipulate anyone unfortunate enough to be go caught in their webs. They lie,cheat, steal, and rape if they think they can get away with it. Truly monsters the lot of them."

His tone was as harsh and cold as the most frigid of winter's blizzards but Lisa didn't hold her tongue.

"That may be true in some regards but do either of you know what makes a man a man?"

Upon seeing their perplexed expressions she continued with her explanation. "Free will. True it's a double edged sword but can we not choose to be good,loving and loyal? I think the premise that some are born into a certain lifestyle, lineage or financial position is completely absurd."

For the last part of her argument see looked both of them in the eyes and said,"You are only monsters if you choose to be."

The vampire could only stare at her in shock but quickly recovered when he heard his servant laughing.

"Truly you are a gem Lady Fahrenheit. I dare say though that I've had the pleasure of your company for far too long."

Vlad snapped into action upon hearing him, sheepishly grinning. "Indeed. We wouldn't want to keep our dinner waiting?"

"Thank goodness I am a bit peckish."

* * *

Beaming, Vlad led her towards the dining hall,who's long dark wooded table was already filled with plates of delicious looking meals. What was odd was that there were no chairs around the table.

"We will simply be eating elsewhere. I dare say you might enjoy the location." He said in response to her question.

They walked towards another door but that was as far a Lisa saw before two pale hands covered her eyes. "Shh... it's a surprise. Trust me my lady."

She took a deep breath and allowed him to guide her upstairs, where she could've sworn she heard the tolling of a bell. He was quite gentle, stopping when she needed to regain her footing, whispering words of encouragement and before long they reached flat ground.

Vlad slowly lifted his hands from her eyes and Lisa let out a cry of delight.

They were in another dining room but this one had a table meant for two. A rich red table cloth ending in gold tassles adorned it while a heavy bronze candlestick was positioned in the center, white candles already alight.

But what Lisa was looking at were the walls: it was made up of several long windows that let her see the beautiful Romanian countryside from three angles!

"...I come to this room often...the openness of it helps me calm myself, focus and..think of better times." He said quietly, helping her down to the table. The vampire pulled the chair out for her before gently pushing it back.

Once she was comfortable he sat across from her. One by one the servants brought in each course as the two talked.

"So what was your childhood like?" Lisa asked before digging into her meal of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes.

He looked a bit hesitant. 'But perhaps this could be my way to prove my...my what?My love? She already knows that I love her...or does she?' The vampire thought.

What Lisa didn't know is that Dracula and Death had conversed on this exact matter.

 _"My Lord I will support your descion as I always have but might I advise transparency? You do love her yes?" The spectre had asked him._

 _"Of course I do! Do you question my love to her?!"_

 _"Of course not my Lord. I merely mean to ask WHO you love. Indeed Lady Elisabetha and Lady Lisa both share a soul but they are still their own personas. Should you confuse the two of them there will be trouble."_

 _"Then...what do you suppose I do..?"_

 _"A simple process called socializing. Be open to her about every aspect of your life. Even the horrible moments."_

* * *

Lisa waited patiently but had a look of remorse on her face. She could tell that this was a very hard question for him to answer but before she could tell him that he needn't answer her prying, he nodded.

"Before I begin my tale I want to appologize for how... fast I was to confess to you. I wish to court you as you, Lisa Fahrenheit, deserve. I've told you many things minus my childhood and how I exactly met my late wife."

"It's honestly a story I want to hear. She must've been a beautiful woman." Lisa said,internally wincing at the pang of jealousy that shot through her.

"She was but she comes later in this story. I was born on December 13th in 1062, a rather cold and bitter day I'm told. Both in the weather and the circumstances. Ah,confused no? Well you see my dear I was quite the surprise for my parents for they were under the impression that my mother was barren."

"I'd imagine it was a happy time for you and your family." Lisa interjected but her smile quickly deflated at the sadness in Vlad's eyes.

"My mother had birthing complications and died in the process but with her last breath she named me Matthias, her gift from God. My father had another name for me: Dracul, for I was the devil that took away his love.

I had very little interaction with my father, only seeing him whenever it was to learn. You see our family specialised in the study of alchemy and, despite his disdain for me, I was his sole heir. On top of this it took him several years to learn something that I learned in a few months."

"I'd imagine he wasn't too happy at that."

"Oh heaven's no. He was utterly furious but he hid it behind a mask whenever we were in public. While in private he would scold and punish me severely. Nothing I ever did pleased him... Not once did he use my real name. I was always Dracul to him. I sank into despair...but then...I met her."

"You mean...?"

"Yes...I was 15 when we met at a ball hosted by one of the more wealthier lords of the realm.

My father was chatting with Baron Rowan Belmont, Leon's father. Oh if you could only hear what he said Lisa... Leon's father had been bragging that his son had tracked a large buck for a day straight and killed it himself despite being only five years old.

Naturally my father lamented that despite me being older that I was a more shy, subdued person with no real aim to succeed. I left his side shortly afterwards, heading towards the gardens...and there she was. An angel clothed in white and gold. She seemed to know that something was wrong despite the fact I refused to say anything. After five minutes though she said a few words to me. Can you hazard a guess what?"

Lisa shook her head.

Vlad looked amused before he continued. "Pardon me but your name isn't really Dracul is it? You look too pretty to be a demon."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in but then Lisa began laughing hysterically. The vampire, cheeks as red as the berries in the bowls on the table, buried his head in his hands.

After a few minutes Lisa's guffaws died down to occasional giggles and Vlad continued his story.

"She was the first person who ever questioned my father. Ever. To the world I was Dracul but to her.. I was Matthias. Not the killer of another man's wife, not a bastard child, not an unwanted person...but a person of worth, of interest. We talked quite a bit that night and vowed to stay in touch. After a month is when I finally got the courage to confess my love to her.

It took three months but eventually I went to her father and asked for her hand, which he agreed.

* * *

Five years later me and Leon were drafted into the Lord's army to serve in the crusades. I became a chief tactician and Leon became one of the greatest warriors of all time...as well as my close friend. Twelve years later I return home only to find my lovely wife dead. I tricked Walter, used his soul to become a vampire and took on the name Vlad Dracula Tepes. You know the rest. "

"Yes and that's what I wanted to ask you about. Why?"

"...I ask myself the same question every day. Why? Why did my mother have to die? Why did my father have to treat me so unkindly just because I was born? Why did Elisabetha have to die? Why? The truth is Lisa that I am a monster. I chose to act like a demon and now... I truly am one."

"No." Lisa said firmly while taking his hands into her own.

"But..you said..."

"I understand what I said perfectly but I do not see a monster. I see a sad, lonely man who had a horrible hand dealt upon him from birth. I see a man who found something in this world to fight for only for it to be violently taken away from him. I see a broken man who needs light and kindness in his life. You are no monster Matthias."

Lisa gasped a bit when she was drawn into his arms but did not say anything as she felt him shudder from trying to calm down. She managed to wiggle an arm out of his grasp, gently rubbing his back.

'From now on your name is Matthias...you are no devil to me.' Lisa thought with tears in her eyes.

Dinner was finished in silence, with Matthias looking embarrassed about the whole situation but Lisa shook it off, saying it was fine.

"It is getting late. I shall take you home. May we..do this again?" He asked tentatively.

He wasn't prepared for her response: A quick peck on the cheek.

"It's a date."

Matthias may or may not have screamed for joy after he took her home and was alone in his study.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and for all the well wishes. I'm doing fine after my tooth extraction. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once more thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews. The love, support and well wishes have been more than I anticipated. I beg for your forgiveness if I haven't been able to respond to your reviews and once more for irregular upload schedule for this story- there's a reason my nickname is Spazzy ^^`- but I hope you've been enjoying it.**

 **I'd also like to thank those who've reviewed so far prior to my currently longest chapter so far: The Night Whisperer, Bloodsired, Innocence and Instinct, Casserollette, and StarS77.**

 **Thank you call so much!**

 **I don't own Castlevania... Does anyone else smell chicken?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Wedding Bells**

It had been 3 months since Matthias and Lisa began their relationship and it was certainly showing to those around them.

For Lisa it was like she had an extra bit of pep to her step and she bounced back a lot easier whenever the villagers whispered horrible words or acted mean.

"If I didn't know you since childhood I'd say you were a fairy!" Annie chuckled, her hands resting on her swollen stomach.

She'd be ready to give birth any day now.

"Hehe, is it that obvious?"

"Definitely! One of these days you must bring him here... provided he doesn't get..thirsty."

Lisa had asked Matthias if he was okay with Annie knowing what he really was. He had been hesitant but agreed only if Lisa never told her his real name.

 _"I gave up that name long ago but... If I must go by it..then only you can say it. Only you may own my humanity. " He had said with a slight look of embarrassment but the woman's heart had skipped a beat at the cheesy words._

"Annie he'll be on his best behavior. Besides he's forgone hunting anyone from the village and even then he doesn't feed until death. No he hasn't turned anyone!" She yelled in response to the scared look on her dear friend's face.

"Lisa Fahrenheit...let it never be said that you didn't flirt with danger." The redhead stated, grunting when she felt a strong kick to her stomach.

Lisa looked a bit worried. "Annabelle perhaps I should invite Vlad over at least for tonight. You and Calvin live only a few paces closer to the village and he's away right now. We could keep you company."

"Lisa are you sure? I'm overjoyed you'd do this but.. Well... Won't he be agitated from all the blood?"

The blonde hesitated in her answer. "There's only one way to find out. It's almost night time. I'll go into the forest and ask him."

Despite the conflicted look in her eyes, Annie smiled in relief. "Thank you Lisa."

* * *

3 months.

3 glorious months of moonlit dinners, late night study sessions and slowly but surely getting to know his beautiful Lisa.

He began rushing towards her the second she stepped into the forest but he slowed down the second she came into view. She was biting her lip, a habit she often did whenever nervous.

"Lisa my dear treasure, what ails you?"

"Oh Matthias...it's a good thing really but...well let me start from the top. You know Annie yes?"

"Your best friend correct? What's wrong? Has she been hurt?" His voice adopted a protective edge to it and Lisa could help but feel her heart swell in pride. Her vampire had come far in the past months.

"No no, nothing like that. You see she's due any moment and her husband is rushing back from moving the herds to greener fields. He won't be back until late tonight. It's her first child Matthias."

His eyes softened. "Do you wish to remain with her?"

"Yes but! She's invited you to come... provided you're not uncomfortable with a possible child being born."

He chuckled. "Lisa my dear I've seen many horrendous looking things in my life. I dare say I can handle this."

She smirked but nodded. Lisa had midwifed before and she had seen even the fiercest of men faint upon seeing their wives give birth.

"Hmm...then let me head back to the castle to change into more... Appropriate attire. I'm to blend in yes?"

Lisa nodded. "Yes. You'll know where I am. I'll let Annie know your coming!" She said before kissing him and running off.

Matthias chuckled before flying off to the castle.

Lisa had already prepared a small meal as well as the necessary items needed for what would surely be a long night.

A light knocking on the door caused her to get up from the table and open it.

There stood Matthias, black hair brushed to a shine, eyes magically changed to a reddish brown. He was wearing a dressy black long sleeved shirt with a ruffle in the center, matching satin pants and heeled boots.

Lisa immediately felt both admiration and a pang of self loathing. True she could have written off his unnatural beauty off as a product of his vampirism but she had seen a portrait of him whilst he was newly turned. She had told him that he was still as attractive now as he was then.

While she...

"You look utterly beautiful my dear." He said as he embraced her close to him. "Truly every inch of you captivates me...your eyes are like twin lapis lazulis..your hair as golden as the sun's rays...truly you have me enslaved to your smallest of whims.."

Lisa would have cried- and she did in a way- but it was in laugher as she heard her friend cry,"Oh my God that was so beautiful!" Whilst bawling her eyes out.

Matthias actually snorted before letting out a wave of belly shaking laughs.

It was truly a beautiful sound to hear.

* * *

"Do not fret my love. I shall help in what ways I can to prevent your dear friend from complications. I...ah, brought help." He had said. It had been three hours since he had arrived and the three had gotten along wonderfully.

Lisa blinked before noticing a few small looking forms on the flowers Annie was growing and she looked even more surprised when she realized that they were actually fairies.

"Oh how cute!" Annie gasped as she looked at them. She giggled when a small one placed a flower on her belly.

Matthias looked pleased, for the gesture was a peaceful one, a wish of good will and luck.

Which they would need for suddenly a strange smell filled the room.

A scent that sent Lisa flying to her now in pain friend's side.

"Vlad! To the chair! Help me li-!" Her pleas were cut off when he gently lifted the pained woman and set her slowly down in the chair.

From there on it was a battle that spanned several hours. In the middle of it Calvin arrived, blue eyes wide before Lisa told him to take Annie's hand. The fairies discreetly worked their magic, numbing the pain slightly.

After 10 hours...Lisa brought in a small bundle wrapped in cloth, tears in her eyes. "Congrats you two...it's a healthy boy."

Annie, exhausted, still smiled widely and reached out to take him. "He's got your eyes Cal."

"And your hair sweetie. Oh you've done great honey." Calvin whispered.

Matthias and Lisa went outside to give them some time alone.

"You did amazing Li-oof!" The vampire grunted from the impact of the woman hugging him, her face buried into his chest. In response he gently ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and pat her back with the other.

"I...I'm so happy...you came..many things can go wrong for first timers...thank you..and your friends too." She choked out between sobs.

"Oh my love... I have faith in you. I know you would've done well with or without my help...but..if it makes you feel better when I am near.. I'll gladly endure the sunlight for you."

The two left after Lisa gave Calvin some instructions on tending to Annie and the newly named Mark. The doctor was exhausted as she let Matthias into her home and sat on the couch. He took the spot next to her, hugging her close and before long she was fast asleep.

* * *

Matthias had placed her into her bed, tucked her in and gave her a kiss before shifting into a bat.

As he flew towards his castle his thoughts returned to the night's events. Truly he was happy to help Lisa and her friend but... His heart grew heavy.

Lisa loved him, that much she had said when he had confessed to her in the gardens but... Surely she would want a child or two.

The vampire was honestly afraid to have any children but the fear had perished over the many lonely years. Now that he had Lisa... His many doubts began plaguing his mind once more.

What did he know of raising a child?

What if he wasn't good enough?

He hardly had any good fatherly figures to look up to, so how would he know what to do? The last thing he wanted was to put any child of his and Lisa's through the hell that his father had.

Despite the doubts that filled him... He also found himself thinking of his dear love, holding a wiggling bundle of joy of their own. He imagined himself interacting with it.

If it was a girl he'd make sure he told her how special and beautiful she was and if it was a boy... Well he'd make sure he knew that he was loved and worth every ounce of it.

The vampire entered his coffin and slept soundly that night, dreams of little feet and of his beautiful Lisa finally helping him come to terms with what he had been struggling with this entire time.

* * *

It was turning out to be an odd day for Lisa Fahrenheit.

It had been a week since her friend gave birth and during that time Matthias had begun acting peculiar. Their visits were shorter, the vampire himself seemed to be retreating in on himself and refused to tell her anything.

What was unusual about today was that Matthias had came- cloaked in a magical disguise that made him look human and protected him from the Sun- to her house.

He carried her as he raced through the woods at breakneck speed. "Lisa I...I have something I wish to tell you. It's in regards to how I've been acting lately."

She mutely nodded, fear causing her heart to race.

'What if he doesn't love me anymore..?' The thought alone nearly broke her heart in two.

He came to a stop in the gardens, gently letting her down. When she regained her footing, he began to confess.

"Lisa let me dispel the main concern that I've invoked in you with my current behavior as of late: I love you. You are the only one for me and it's not because you look like my late love. Oh Lisa you are smart, funny, beautiful... You own my heart completely."

"T..then why have you been acting who distant..?" She whimpered.

He flinched at her tone but drew her closely to him. "To ask you that." He replied while pointing towards a clump of red roses that had been recently planted. Each one was in bloom but that's not what made Lisa scream for joy.

It was what they spelt: ' _Lisa Fahrenheit will you marry me?'_

She stared at them for a few more seconds before turning to find Matthias kneeling before her, a velvet black box in his hands. He was about to speak but she was so overcome with joy that she tackled him to the ground.

The two landed in a joyful heap as she cried, "Yes, yes a thousand times over!"

The vampire's face went from shocked, to grinning, and ended with him holding her close, laughing as he slipped the simple silver band around her ring finger.

Today was truly a perfect day.

* * *

They decided to have the wedding three weeks later so that everyone had time to prepare for the momentous occasion.

Matthias had sent servants to restore what he had originally called the Royal Chapel to its former glory. He often wondered why he had the area added to the castle but the easiest answer was possibly some lingering sentiment towards his lost humanity.

Lisa was only expecting three from her side- Annie, Calvin and little Mark- but the rest of seats were filled with the servants of the castle, all in human forms.

Matthias was adorned in his royal attire,standing to the left before the Librarian who would be presiding over the wedding. To the vampire's left was a white skinned man with long stark white hair and black eyes. If one looked closely they could see the red pupils that gave away who this being was.

Yes Death was the Best Man- both he and Matthias had laughed so hard at that the term.

The music soon began to play and everyone looked at the entrance to the chapel.

First came Annie, who was dressed in a black and red gown, given to her by Matthias for the event, second came three beautiful ladies dressed in pink, white and blue. These three were actually faeries, the same ones who had aided the redhead during her labor.

Then...there she was.

Lisa was dressed in a beautiful white and light gold dress with silk flowers making up the straps, and a pair of angel wings as the bow to the feather like train that trailed behind her. She stood to the right of him, her eyes locked on his.

After that the ceremony seemed to pass them by, both starting when they were asked to say their vows.

Matthias went first. "Lisa you captured my heart the moment I laid eyes upon you. At first I thought a place in your heart was a fruitless hope on my part, due to the many burdens of my past. You know these facts and yet you still look me in the eyes and say you love me. If you will have me as your husband you would make me the luckiest man alive."

Lisa had to dab at her eyes from the tears that his heartfelt confession caused. "Matthias... I can honestly say that I never imagined me being here, getting married to you or anyone else. I had accepted that my lot in life was to tend to anyone that would accept my aid...and possibly babysitting for a certain redheaded farmer's wife. You've brought me happiness each and every day that we've been together. I would be over the moon to call you my own."

After a brief pause the Librarian began the final rites. "Lord Vlad Dracula Tepes, do you take Lady Lisa Fahrenheit as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for and protect her for the rest of your life?"

"I do. With all the life within me I do."

He smiled and turned to Lisa. "Lady Lisa Fahrenheit, do you take Lord Vlad Dracula Tepes to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to comfort and stand by his side for the rest of your life?"

"I do. Now and forever."

"Then by the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Matthias embraced her, kissing her passionately on the lips while everyone clapped and cheered for the two newlyweds.

* * *

 **Oh my God guys I actually did it! They got hitched! :'D**

 **And you all know what that means!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back? Back again.**

 **I'll stop right there. ^-^;**

 **I will put a bit of a warning in this one just because this IS the wedding night scene but I appologize dearly if I somehow screw this up-never done this before! So yes expect things to get steamy and if you don't like that then skip this one.**

 **Thank you RockofAges for your fav, follow and review! I think I'll start doing thank you's at the beginning of each chapter. ^^`**

 **I don't own Castlevania. If I did we'd get the 1999 game. T.T**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Parental Stirrings**

The reception seemed to pass by in a blur for the newly titled Mrs. Tepes.

She remembered dancing with her husband, laughing and crying in happiness with Annie, and even cutting the massive marble cake that had been made for the big day.

Then Annie had to ask an innocent but all too real question.

"So do you two plan on having children?"

Lisa had frozen, unable to answer the question. She lacked the knowledge to give one, for could Matthias even have children?

Her new husband jumped in to save her, making sure only the three of them heard him. "It is possible. According to Death I can impregnate you but...the child would be half of what I am."

Annie gasped and looked worried but Lisa...was still hung over that word.

What would getting taken by the vampire look like? Despite the rumors of male vampires being especially lusty towards female humans he had acted like a complete and total gentleman towards her. Unlike the men in town, not once had he even been shirtless in her presence.

Her cheeks reddened as her thoughts went towards more... Unclean thoughts.

"Lisa my dear are you alright?" She heard him whisper into her right ear, his cool breath causing shivers to rush down her spine.

"I..I'm fine...!" She squeaked, sending a weak glare towards her cackling friend.

Matthias couldn't help but smirk. "Me thinks my love wishes to retire early... But for what I can't hazard a guess.. Exhaustion? Or..." His voice lowered into a deep, suggestive tone, eyes briefly turning crimson," Is it due to more exciting thoughts racing through your head?"

Lisa naturally became flustered, sputtering incoherently in response but that caused Matthias to laugh hysterically. Annie and Calvin couldn't help but join in.

"Ah my songbird you are too fun to tease!" He chorlted but stopped when he noticed Lisa heading towards the outside balcony.

He followed after closing the heavy doors behind them so they could talk in private.

* * *

"Lisa? My dear I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Or..is it something else?"

She bit her lip, keeping silent for a few moments before answering. "Matthias...I'll be honest with you. I've never thought of myself as beautiful or sexual appealing. Plain, normal, ordinary...that's the words I've used to-"

She was cut off when he suddenly was on top of her, pinning her hands behind her head while his mouth hungrily claimed her lips. She felt her back touch the cold stone but she hardly noticed thanks to the heated kiss.

He broke the kiss after she gripped at his collar, slightly panting, fangs extended and glinting in the full moonlight. He clutched her closer, his broad chest smothering her own and causing just enough friction to send thrills of pleasure up her bosom.

Something hard poked her stomach and she gasped allowing Matthias to initiate another kiss that was shorter but more passionate then the one before.

"Lisa.. Do you feel me Lisa? This isn't even close to what I've wanted to do to you.. I've entertained many thoughts..and I have so many ideas planned for us." He all but growled out in his lust filled voice, placing brief, heated kisses along her neck. He lingered around the spot where her jugular vein was. "Say it. Do you want me Lisa as much as I crave you?"

"Yes..!" She breathed out eyes shut from bliss. She felt something shift, opening her eyes only to see that they were in his-their- bedroom.

He hastily placed her on the bed, pinning her once more as he undressed her, groaning as he drank in the sight of her beautiful naked body before him. "Lisa... You really bring out the beast in me... but this is your first time so I'll be gentle...just this once." He said with a cat like grin. He caught her wrists and suddenly had them tied to the headboard with a red silk scarf.

"M..Matthias I don't.." She began but was silenced by a gentle kiss.

"I know. You don't have to do anything..let me show you so that you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I love you."

True to his words he was gentle. Each caress had her arching off the bed in ecstasy, each kiss caused a moan to erupt from her mouth and when he finally gave her what she craved...it was utter heaven.

How many times they went at it, she did not know but in the end she was resting in his arms, both satiated and happily enjoying the other's embrace.

She did scold him on how much he had bit into her neck.

* * *

Matthias was worried, stress lines evident upon his face as he all but continued to pace in his study.

"My Lord!" Death yelled for the ninth time, trying to get his master's attention.

"What?!" He bellowed glaring at his trusted servant though it was half hearted.

The reaper pointed at the floor he had been walking on. Evidently he had paced a perfectly round circle into the wooden flooring.

"Be at ease my Lord, she will be fine. The fairies are with her as we speak and Flora is one of the finest healers we have."

"I know this Death but she was fine weeks ago!"

"There's a reason for that. Please follow me my lord." A calm female voice interjected.

It came from a bubblegum pink haired fairy with light green eyes.

Matthias crossed the threshold almost instantaneously. "Flora how is she?"

"She is fine my lord but you must come with me. I have news to share with you both."

Thus the two followed her to the medical wing. Lisa was propped up in one of the hospital beds, looking slightly better than after her collapse this morning.

Matthias sat beside her and embraced her tenderly. The woman snuggled into him, her fast heartbeat the only thing giving away her anxious state.

"Now... I've looked her over and I can say with confidence that it's not a lack of blood. I must sadly inform you both that you must not engage in sexual activities for quite a while." Flora grinned happily," Congrats to both of you. Seems we're going to have a little prince or princess."

The fairy had to clamp her lips shut from laughing at the wide eyed stares the two gave her.

"L..Lisa... pregnant..?" He stammered, looking between the two women.

She rubbed her stomach in shock before grinning ear to ear. "Matthias! You said it was impossible!"

"Yes but evidently you attract miracles!" He laughed swinging her in a circle, so great was his joy.

Flora waited for them to calm down before speaking. "I urge you two to take it easy. You've done the first step but you must really fight to keep this child. It's very rare that Dhampirs are born."

"Dhampirs?"

"Forgive me Milady. Dhampirs are the official name for those of half human, half vampire descent. Usually it's the child of a vampire father and a human mother but I have heard of the reverse happening.

They are very special in that they have all the strengths of a vampire but none of the weaknesses. Meaning he or she could survive walking in the Sun or entering holy places."

Matthias nodded. "I will take good care of her and our future child."

"No. WE will take care of our child." Lisa said with a grin.

Matthias never questioned her.

* * *

Five months had passed since then and Lisa was now a bit swollen in her belly and resting in the chair by the fireplace.

"Hmm...why don't you name it if it's a girl and I name it if it's a boy?" She suggested, looking up from the stuffed wolf she was making.

"Oh? Trying to switch things up a bit? Very well. If it's a girl... Leila. I find myself liking that name ever since I read a playwright featuring a character with that name."

"Oh isn't that the play where four individuals storm a haunted castle?"

"The same. What will you name it if it's a boy?"

She thought long and hard before answering,"Adrian."

"Adrian? Why Adrian?" He asked confused.

"Well as you know my parents passed quite some time ago. It...it took a heavy toll on me, so much so that I retreated in on myself. The person who helped changed that was a man named Adrian. He was a painter you see and he used his art to express his feelings, which is what he helped me do. I still paint from time to time and it's thanks to him. Last I heard he was still painting but it's the wooden carvings his wife makes in Gresit."

"It's a perfect name dear."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that Adrian meant "Dark One".

* * *

7 hours.

That was how long he had endured his wife's screams of agony as wave after wave of contractions swept through her.

The smell of her sweet blood, usually a heady liquid that he couldn't get enough of, had no sway in the face of the cold tendrils of fear that gripped his undead heart.

What if neither of them made it? What if he was left all alone again?

What if-?

His thoughts were interrupted when a shrill cry of a child's cut through the air after a particularly loud scream from Lisa.

He heard shuffling from the other side of the room along with water being used. Five painful minutes later Flora poked her head through the open door with a soft smile upon her face. "Your wife and son are waiting for you sire."

Matthias swallowed past the lump in his throat and slowly walked in. He spotted Lisa, looking both invigorated and exhausted at the same time. In her arms was something that took his breath away, tears stinging his eyes.

His son had pale skin but it held more color then his own. His hair was a blonde but a shade lighter then Lisa's and his eyes...were a golden color.

"I get the feeling that he's going look a lot like you." She said, gently rocking the boy.

"He'll look like you too...hehe..it's funny.. I didn't ask you to marry me sooner thanks to my fears of this happening but... Right now I'm overjoyed. Our boy Lisa. He's our boy."

She giggled. "Would you like to hold him?"

He nodded, gently taking the boy in his arms. "Rest my love. I shall tend to him. Adrian... welcome to the world my son."

* * *

 **Welcome to the prelude before all the fluffy moments kick in.**

 **No seriously! When I heard Castlevania was getting a season 2 my main hope was that we got a bunch of backstory on Trevor, Sypha and Alucard.**

 **Alucard especially because I find him so interesting and easily relatable to- we've all had family drama in some form or another- and come on! Baby Adrian? That's just too cute and the potential for fluff was limitless.**

 **So I hope you all look forward to chapter six because it's all about the Fangtastic Fam. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been waiting to do these!**

 **I hope you all enjoy my take on Kid Dracula- I mean Adrian. ^~^**

 **There are a few time skips. ^^`**

 **I do not own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Pass it on**

A loud wail split the air, it's source a room where the current Lord of Vampires and his lady lay sleeping...until their son broke their tranquil rest.

"Our son is awake." Matthias rumbled, eyes bleary from the sudden awakening.

"You should go comfort him..." She sleepily replied.

The two stared each other down before the vampire broke eye contact , got up and headed into the room connected to theirs.

The room had been called into existence by Matthias himself but they had to decorate. He admired the hand painted room dyed a light baby blue and the almost black carpet.

His now eight month old son was whimpering in the dark, golden eyes glowing in the gloom. He was clutching his white rabbit doll, soaked with tears, close.

Matthias' frustrated expression melted away, softening as he picked up the trembling boy who then snuggled into the crook of his neck. His father then rested I a nearby rocking chair.

"Bad dreams huh?" He mumbled, rocking him gently. "I can relate quite well you know. Having unpleasant nightmares."

The Dhampir looked up at him and asked,"W...wreally?"

Matthias blinked but then relaxed. He forgot that half bloods aged quicker than human children. While most children said their first words within six or so months Adrian had said his in four, albeit with a slight lisp. He could even walk somewhat. "Yes. Say...would you like to hear a story?"

At the promise of a potential tale his eyes brightened up. "S..Suwer." He then made himself comfortable on his father's lap,resting his head on his bunny.

"Do you know why we fear things my son?" He almost smiled at his nod that sent a decent wave of curly platinum blonde tresses flying. "It is because fear makes us stronger. Hard to believe right? But it's true. Think about it: If a horrible storm rages through an area that was guarded by weak wooden walls would not fear of another incident prompt them to fortify their walls? It motivates us to do the right thing, even if we are terrified or reluctant to do so. One day you'll understand Ad-" Soft, peaceful breathing alerted him that his son had, as expected, gone to sleep.

He chuckled but then yawned loudly, deciding to sleep in the rather cozy chair with his son in his arms.

 _'Be brave my son. No matter what happens, no matter what I may say or do out of anger I will still be proud of you.'_

* * *

Lisa couldn't stop the giggles from spilling past her lips as she beheld the sight in front of her.

Her handsome husband had his head resting on Adrian's, the latter was cutely snoring away.

She approached the two sleeping boys and pressed her lips to their heads. "Time to wake up you two."

Matthias cracked a ruby eye open before his mouth met hers in a tender kiss. "Good morning indeed."

Adrian sleepily looked up at her before raising his arms so she could pick him up. "Mommy... I hungwy."

"Good thing the servants have already prepared breakfast for us."

A tired,"Yaaaay" was all she recieved in response, which prompted laughs from his parents.

* * *

Something was up.

That was the thought that echoed in the soon to be five year old's head.

 _'Where is everyone...? They can't all be busy...!'_ He thought with a huff, rushing off in another direction.

It was odd to the young prince. Though he walked these halls often enough it seemed like they were shifting before his eyes. Adrian felt his eyes begin to water,from both frustration and loneliness.

"Young master whatever is the matter?" Came the voice of his father's advisor.

He whimpered and looked up at the flying skeleton. "H.. Hi Death... I just... I don't know what to do..."

The reaper pointed towards a nearby wrought iron bench, one that overlooked a large wall to wall window of the gardens. The Dhampir pulled himself onto it just as the skeleton did.

"Alright Master Adrian, tell me what is on your mind. Perhaps I can give you some advice."

"Okay... So you know today's my birthday right? Well I can't find anyone! Mother and father having been acting weird too. They usually wake me up and then we have breakfast together but.. They didn't! The servants I've managed to find told me they were incredibly busy and when I told them to take me to them... they said father had ordered them not to. Do...do they hate me..? Did I do something wrong?"

Death was silent for a bit before replying. "Lord Adrian... What do you suppose a king is?"

"Um... A really powerful person?"

"True but not quite close. A king is a leader who shapes his domain and subjects based on his decisions. It is a sad, lonely position."

"Hmm...then it's a good thing he has mom."

"Yes but you know who he also has?"

The Dhampir cutely tilted his head in confusion.

"You. Young master you mean more to him then you currently believe. He does not hate you nor does your mother. I hate to say that yes there will be more moments like this but what you can count on is that they will make time for you in the end."

Adrian teared up before hugging him, much to the reaper's surprise. "Thanks Uncle Death."

Laughs were heard from the door in front of them. There stood his father and mother, both looking quite amused. "Uncle Death?" Asked an amused Matthias.

Death was thankful he wasn't in human form lest he would be blushing horrendously. It didn't help that Adrian had began giggling before said Dhampir launched himself into his parent's arms.

"It's so good to see you sweetie. We're sorry that we've been so busy."

The boy shook his head. "It's fine! Uncle Death kept me company."

"Thank you Uncle Death." Matthias said with a cheeky grin.

Lisa came to the reaper's aid. "Matthias don't we have more important things then to torture your poor advisor?"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Right, right. Let's go."

Adrian looked up at them both with questions in his eyes but he knew he'd recieve no answer.

* * *

Matthias and Lisa both were nervous as they entered the dark room with their son-who's eyes were covered by one said vampire's hands.

"Adrian you stay here and keep your eyes closed." His mother said as his father set him down on the floor.

Upon receiving a confirmation she quickly rushed over to the corner of the room and turned on the electric lights.

Adrian opened his eyes just as everyone screamed,"Happy birthday!"

The child's eyes were wide from his surprise and quickly filled with happy tears.

His parents rushed over and embraced him, his mom uttering soothing words that helped him calm down.

"Oh my dear boy... You must've thought we didn't care about your birthday but we did. We and the others wanted to surprise you... We must've gone a little overboard with our preparations."

That would be an accurate assumption, considering that the entire dining hall was covered with banners and other wall decorations for the event.

A huge six tier cake took up an entire table but whata pastry it was! Each layer was a different color: From bottom to top it was White, black, blue, green, red, and silver.

"Wow... Did Mrs. Erica make this?" He asked. Erica was a Naga Baker and absolutely adored Adrian.

"That she did." Matthias replied.

"You can have some...after you eat dinner!"

Adrian's pout caused both of them to laugh.

* * *

The two parents smiled at each other as they saw their son sleeping with his newly patched up bunny doll.

They remembered his reaction to it and all his other gifts: A set of books from the Librarian had been met with a tempered excitement. Death's gift of exotic flower seeds had both amazed and confused the boy but he still gave the spectre a hug. Erica had bought him a diary and filled a few pages with her recipes for some of his favorite foods. The one that really made him scream in delight was the return of his bunny friend, whom he had given up for lost.

"I'd say mission success." Matthias said with a fanged grin.

Lisa merely kissed him, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes. Today was a perfect day."

* * *

How could it go so wrong?

It had been a simple enough trip: Go fetch a few things from her old house, go visit Annie and her baby, head home...But it seemed like two drunks were determined to changed that.

"Good sirs please.. I'm married and have no interest in such..vulgar things. Now leave me and my son alone."

She could feel Adrian, whom she had moved behind her, shake. _'No doubt he's calling his father...good. He'll get us out this mess but for now.. I have to protect my baby.'_

"Marriage? Haha! That never stopped anyone before!" Slurred one of the men before suddenly pinning her to a nearby wall, causing a gasp of pain to escape from Lisa.

Before either of them could do anything three things happened: Adrian, who was angry at the one currently on her, bit his leg with enough force to break it. Secondly, his back up suddenly found himself burnt to a crisp. Thirdly, the one Adrian had bit onto was decapitated by Death.

Lisa, who had watched the whole thing, gathered Adrian into her arms...only to have him hiss at her. His eyes were blood red and slitted like a cat's, his fangs fully extended and covered in blood.

He would've terrified a normal person...But Lisa wouldn't take no fluff from anyone so she simply pulled his ears.

Instantly he went back to normal, howling in pain. "W..what was that for?!"

Matthias, who had taken care of the bodies, walked over looking amused. "You should know better than to bare your fangs at her little one."

Adrian blinked...then it all came back and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "M...mommy...am I...a monster...? I..i wanted to save you from that bad man so I bit him..but instead of trying to help I...i couldn't stop..."

Lisa tried him to pick him up off the ground but he wiggled his way out her arms, hugging himself as he cried softly. He couldn't escape Matthias though, who accomplished what she had not.

"My Lisa let me handle him. You've done your part dearest so please rest." Upon seeing her consent, he teleported them all to the castle.

Lisa, looking very torned, kissed Adrian on the cheek before leaving the two alone.

"Walk with me my son." His father said and he did so because there was no saying no to his father.

* * *

They made their way to the gardens, heading towards the patch of roses he and his mother adored. A polished iron bench was nearby, hidden by Orchid trees.

Matthias took a seat and Adrian followed, keeping his eyes fixed upon the ground.

"My son why do you feel shame?" He asked, observing that his tiny frame was beginning to shake with emotions.

"B..because I wanted to bite mom!" He finally wailed, tears spilling from his eyes.

Matthias hugged him close, letting him cry before he continued. "Adrian you are no monster. What you are is a special and rare being. Have I never told you what you are?"

The vampire lord was extremely surprised at himself when the boy shook his head but then again they had been giving their son glasses of blood secretly through out his five years of life, so it wasn't entirely farfetched.

"Son you are a precious being. To us you are our baby boy whom we love no matter what but to the world... You are a Dhampir. The son of a vampire and his wife. I'm not going to lie to you Adrian... Dhampirs my require less blood but they need it all the same. You will face hardships... and prejudice beyond reason.. But you must press on no matter what, for a Dhampir is a Guardian."

"A... Guardian?" He sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"That's right. A guardian protects those against the powerful and many of your kind become wonderful hunters... I suppose if and when your body comes of age we could start your training."

The halfblood perked up before falling back into sadness. Sensing his plight, Matthias picked him up, sat him in his lap and looked him in the eyes. "Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, you are no monster. Do you think monsters would feel sad for injuring a human? No! I tell you with great certainty that you are no more a monster than I a saint!"

The vampire did a mental victory cry when his son finally perked up and asked, "So..you'll train me to fight..?"

"Yes. When you're ten."

The two went inside and enjoyed a dinner with the woman they loved most, the mood considerably lighter.

 _'I promise...I'll protect them all father.'_

* * *

 **Phew! This was one of those chapters that just kept going and going and going for me.**

 **I thank you all for your support. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I don't get it. I've been recovering from a bad cough and so I told myself I'd take a break from writing. Sounds reasonable, right? Well read the works of a few other Castlevania fan fic writers and that inspired me to at least start Chapter 7...**

 **Then can somebody please explain to me why I finished Chapter 7 sooner than anticipated?! O.O**

 **Once again I don't own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Training Time**

"Mother where are we going?" A ten year old youth asked, adjusting his black hood as they continued down a rather vacant road to some unknown location that only his mom knew about.

The dark blonde stopped and turned around. "We're on our way to my old house Adrian. There's a few things I need to pick up, as well as keeping inventory of what medicinal plants I need to bring back from home."

He instantly perked up at this, golden eyes shimmering with excitement. He'd all but stopped going with her after the incident five years prior but with his hooded cloak on he felt a bit more safe.

The sword at his hip also helped as well.

True to his word, Adrian's father had began tutoring him in the art of combat. He wasn't an expert by any means but he knew enough to win a fight against any of the villagers in Lupu.

The two went a few paces more before arriving at a small wooden house with a few flowering bushes in the front... As well as a redhead and her son.

"Well good day your majesties!" Annie said jokingly, coming closer to the two with her son in tow.

"It's such a pleasure to see you both. It's been...a month I believe?"

Lisa nodded. "Just about. How's the farm doing? I heard one of the calves got loose!"

Annie and Lisa continued to chat, heading inside the house while Adrian and Mark lagged behind.

Adrian could feel the older boy's blue eyes upon him before the other went ahead, heading towards his mother.

Despite both of their mother's efforts, the two boys just didn't seem to click. Adrian was too shy and Mark...he seemed to know that the other was different from himself.

The younger boy sighed and looked up at the sky setting in the distance, wondering if he'd ever make a friend.

"I see...that is rather serious but I'm pretty sure I could heal them." Lisa said.

Annabelle visibly relaxed. "Thank you Lisa... It's just... I fear for them, truly I do but I also fear for their son."

"Son?"

She addressed Adrian instead of his mother. "He's a quiet kid. Don't recall his name. I think he's a year younger than you kiddo."

"He's weird!" Mark chimed in yelping when his mother slap his arm.

"Mark Bishop Jameson, how many times do I gotta tan your hide before you learn to think before you speak? And what did your father tell you this morning?" She demanded firmly.

Downcast, the boy looked at the ground and muttered, "If you can't say anything nice... Don't say it at all...but it's still true..."

Curiosity wormed it's way into the heart of the Dhampir. Was this boy like himself? Or was he simply an outcast? Either way he was excited to know that in a few days he'd be meeting the family.

* * *

Swing, slash, jab.

Swish, cut, cleave.

The sounds of a sword singing through the air echoed through out the clearing as the angry Dhampir took out his frustration through his training regime.

In all honesty he should've seen it coming for the signs were very apparent.

It had started with dinner. had fixed a rather delicious meal of ham, potatoes and carrots. After they said grace, the foursome had dug into their meals.

During this Adrian could once more feel Mark glancing at him, which made him feel quite subconscious. He wanted to tell him off but since his dear mother was watching he made an effort to converse with him. _"May I help you Mark? Do you have a question for me?"_ He had asked as politely as possible.

The redheaded boy had stared a bit before replying with, _"I thought you monsters only drank blood. What? None of ours good enough for you?"_

Three things happened in rapid succession after that: Firstly, Mark was slapped so hard that he fell out of the chair, secondly Adrian quickly got up and stormed outside, thirdly Lisa had called after her son only to be ignored.

 _'I'm not that different...I'm half human and yet that doesn't count for some.'_ He thought bitterly as he upped the speed of his sword swings.

"Adrian..." He stopped, expression grim.

He had expected his mother but instead it was Annie.

"Listen...I'm sorry about Mark. He's got my looks but evidently his daddy's attitude. Calvin is a sweety but his papa was one of the Bishop's men so he constantly had a stick up his ass. In other words..they don't see you or your daddy for who you are but WHAT you are. I'm honesty quite ashamed of them."

"Don't be Mrs. Jameson. They are entitled to their opinion."

She smirked. "Oh yeah? Well we have a saying in my family: Opinions are like assholes. Everyone has one."

Adrian choked before laughing, trying to hide his fangs but that became impossible when Annie began tickling him under his exposed armpits.

Said redhead thought it was the cutest thing but mentally she berated her husband and son. _'You two don't see a laughing kid...you see a beast that needs to be put down. I really feel for you Adrian..so I'm hoping in the future you won't have to hide that beautiful smile.'_

During their exchange Lisa had traveled to the old house, taken notes, and met the two in front of the path to Annie's.

"You both are meeting Matthias in the forest right? Tell him I said hi!" The farmers wife said with a grin.

"Will do Annie and thank you for looking over Adrian."

The redhead gleefully hugged the Dhampir, his face being squished against her chest."I'll do it again in a heartbeat! Maybe when my pain in the rear is out with his father I can teach him how to ride a horse."

"That would be most appreciative." Came Matthias' voice from the forest.

Lisa rushed towards her husband, giving him a tender kiss, breaking it only when she caught her friend laughing and her son making a face of disgust.

She felt her husband's chest rumble with laughter. "Son, one day you'll find a wife so don't make such a face." He said.

Adrian relented. He hugged Annie goodbye and rushed over to his parents.

Before they completely vanished thanks to Vlad's teleportation they all heard Annie shriek," Remember Adrian! Assholes!" They didn't hear her laughter afterwards.

Both Lisa and Matthias stared at their son, who's mouth was wide open.

"What...did she talk to you about...?!"

Adrian, figuring he was already in deep water, simply replied, "That opinions are like assholes."

Lisa was sure her scream of, "ANNABELLE!" Reached said friend.

* * *

The next day Adrian awoke from his slumber, yawning loudly a he hopped out of bed.

After bathing, dressing himself in his usual black, gold and white attire he headed down to the training yard.

Only to find his father and mother talking.

He smiled widely and ran over to them. "Good morning mother. Good morning father. What am I learning today?"

His parents looked tense, not breaking their silence until Lisa said,"Nothing today sweetie. You and me are heading to a client's house on the edge of town. You remember the family Mrs Annie mentioned no?"

Matthias heard his son's slower heart begin to beat faster, from excitement or anxiety was anyone's guess.

"Yes mother. Should I pack anything..?" The boy asked.

"Hmm...no no. You won't need your sword for this."

"However I will give you a task. Your mother told me about last night and how you coped. This time I want you to meditate, even if nothing unwarranted is said. This way you can better be prepared to use magic. When you get back we will be practicing transformative magic. " His father intoned.

"Yes father." He said, eyes gleaming.

His parents turned to look at each other, both bearing amused looks upon their face. They knew that look anywhere. Like his mother Adrian relished a challenge and would not be satisfied until he beat that challenge.

It took them ten minutes to get a covered wagon and two horses ready to go.

Matthias kissed Lisa on her lips as they embraced before letting her go. "Call on me if either of you are accosted in any way. I shall be there."

"You worry too much my love." Lisa giggled.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "And you worry too little!"

Adrian was chuckling in the back of the wagon, body barely staying in one place from his eagerness to start off.

Lisa got in the driver's seat and spurred the horses into motion towards the other side of town.

* * *

It took them a good four hours to reach their destination, but in the end they reached a quaint looking wood and stone house.

Adrian poked his head out and looked around the area curiously. He spotted the distant figure of a young boy with short, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes.

The kid rushed over to them, eyes looking up at the two of them. "Are you the doctor...?" He asked timidly.

Lisa,getting down to his eye level smiled and nodded. "Yes. My name is Lisa Fahrenheit Tepes and the boy with me is my son Adrian. He's here to keep you company while I tend to your parents. "

The black haired boy looked up at Adrian and slowly smiled. "Really? Oh! Then follow me! I know this really neat place in the forest we can go to!"

The Dhampir didn't need anymore convincing and the two boys dashed off into the foliage.

"By the way I'm Lyudmil! Nice to meet you Adrian." The boy said with a wide grin.

"Same! So where is this really neat place?"

"Okay so you gotta promise you won't tell my mom or dad... But it's this cave that's supposedly haunted. I don't think it is though."

Adrian appeared thoughtful at his words. There were definitely a few haunted places in and Sotheb surrounding Lupu Village, but there were fakes as well. With his inborn ability to sense such wraiths and his royal blood, he was sure they'd be fine.

The cave was only about a mile away from the house and looked pretty ordinary...until Adrian stepped closer to it.

He saw the shaggy, gaunt form of the beast before it rushed towards Lyudmil.

It was Warg but, unlike the ones who served his father, this one's coat was shaggy and dirty. It's red eyes were filled with a mad desire to rip the boy apart and it would have.

Had a white wolf with golden eyes not slammed into its side.

 _ **'This is MY kill half breed!'**_ The warg screamed in alarm and fury.

 _ **'I shall not. He is my friend!'**_ The Dhampir howled back.

The two began circling, their eyes never leaving each others as they goaded the other with growls and snaps of their jaws.

Nearby Lyudmil sat on the ground, trying to come to terms with what he had seen and what he was currently witnessing.

He knew the white wolf to be Adrian, had seen the possible werewolf shift into his current form but...why wasn't he attacking him? Was he...protecting him..?

He was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard two bodies slam together with a horrendous noise.

The two wolves tore into each other savagely, Adrian managing to damage the beast's eyes but the prince recoiled in pain when the warg's massive paw struck him square in the chest and sent him flying towards Lyudmil.

Adrian scrambled to his feet, shaking off the blow before rushing back into the monster with a surprising burst of speed.

The wolf went down with the Dhampir on top of him.

The monster tried to recover but was suddenly struck with a blow from a stick. Adrian nearly got bucked off from the wriggling beast from how stunned he was.

There, brandishing his makeshift weapon, was Lyudmil. "Leave my friend alone you big mutt!" He yelled, striking him on the muzzle. The boy yelped in pain went the beast sent him flying on his back but again Adrian intervened, biting harshly at his neck.

The Dhampir suddenly found himself being shook like a ragdoll and thrown next his fallen friend. In a puff of mist a now bloodied Adrian stood in place of the wolf.

He noticed his new friend had fallen unconscious, a state he too would be in thanks to the blood oozing out of his right flank.

"D...dad...help..." He whimpered as the red eyed demon advanced upon them both with slobbery jaws.

Just as he was upon them the fiend was suddenly lifted up and tossed into a tree.

Their hero was a huge, menacing black wolf with rage filled red eyes. Without hesitation the wolf tore mercilessly into the beast.

Adrian smiled before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

The mumbling of voices is what awoke the young prince.

Slowly he pushed himself up, crying out when his side radiated with pain.

"Relax Adrian. You took quite the nasty beating from that mongrel." Came the deep baritone of his father's voice.

"F..father... You came..."

"Didn't I say I would if you called me?"

He nodded slowly before looking around. "Where...am I..?"

"At the boy's house. This is his room... Lyudmil was his name I believe."

"Lyudmil! Is he okay?!"

"Relax Adrian! He's bruised but fine unlike you who's currently missing a good chunk of his side!"

He relaxed into the bed but tensed when said boy limped into the room. "Um..is he...well enough to talk sir..?"

Matthias grinned, getting up and heading for the door. "My son has already started asking about your condition. Best reassure him that his friend is okay." With that he took his leave.

The two boys stared at each other awkwardly before Lyudmil broke the silence. "Thank you...for saving me but...what are you..? A werewolf?"

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. "No. A Dhampir...it's the name for those who have one vampire parent and one human parent. In my case my father's a vampire and my mom's human."

"Wait..he was a vampire..? I thought they were all bloodthirsty beasts..?"

"Not all of us are. Me, mom and dad...we just want peace is all."

The black haired boy nodded, looking sad. "Adrian...mom and dad have decided that we're moving to Târgovisté. They...want to be where it's safer."

The Dhampir's happiness deflated but then he bounced back with an idea of his. "We can still be friends! We'll write to each other. Dad has a bunch of messenger birds so they'll relay our letters."

"You..really want to be friends with me?"

"No, I just took on a giant wolf, had my side taken out, and came up with this idea for laughs. Yes I want to be friends!"

A radiant smile is what he earned in return for his words.

After the two chatted for a bit more, Matthias came in and picked up Adrian. Lyudmil's parents thanked the boy profusely and heartily encouraged the idea the boy had come up with.

The family of three road home in the wagon, with their son waving goodbye to his new friend.

* * *

 **I wonder if anyone knows who Lyudmil is. If you don't the shortest answer is that he's from a radio drama that was the "sequel" to the events of Symphony of the Night. :3**

 **Okay now I'm seriously going to take a break from writing and drink more tea.**

 **Adrian: Do it you won't.**

 **Me: You're right. I have a problem. T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally back after a few days of rest- feeling much better now them I was then, thanks to those who wished me well wishes!- but now it's time for chapter 8.**

 **Once more thank you all for embracing not only this story but me as well. I'm always tickled pink whenever my phone gives me an alert that someone's either favorited, followed or reviewed. I am truly honored and grateful. ^-^**

 **The Court of the Blue Rose does not have the rights to Castlevania.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 8: A Dhampir's Call to Armorè**

It was spring once more in Lupu village.

Birds went to and fro,calling out to their fellows in a most joyous aria. Predators stalked a more fattened fare with unrestrained gusto through the slowly returning greenery.

Even the denizens of Castlevania were feeling the effects of the beautiful weather. Several of them had already gone and found mates, others were expecting and many still were left single. A certain sixteen year old Dhampir was one of them.

"Matthias... I think something is wrong with Adrian." Lisa said, concern edged in her voice.

The vampire raised a black eyebrow in confusion,"Wrong how my songbird?" Before picking up his chalice of blood and beginning to drink.

His wife bit her lip before whispering,"I... I think he may be...interested in someone."

Matthias spat all the blood in his mouth, the rest spilling over his tunic. 'W...what?! A..are you sure Lisa?!" He shrieked.

"I've noticed that he seems a bit.. Lost in thoughts. As if thinking deeply about something..or someone. He was bested by one of the Skeleton Rogues for God's sake!"

The Vampire Lord's mind was reeling from this flood of information, his brain working furiously to keep up with it.

"Oh Lisa..."

"Oh Matthias... I.. We both knew this day would come but... It seems like only yesterday that he was starting to talk!" She wailed, allowing her dear husband pull her into his arms before feeling him begin to pat her back.

"There, there my dear. I have no doubt he can handle this. He's our son after all."

Silence reigned for about a full minute.

"... We're stalking him,right?" Lisa asked.

"Oh definitely!" Matthias said with an almost happy edge to his voice.

Castlevania itself seemed to shudder that day.

* * *

 _'Something is off...'_ Adrian thought, looking around the premise before shrugging.

"Are you alright Lord Adrian?" A white haired woman asked from behind a row of flowers, her pink eyes boring into his golden ones.

Her name was Lily and she was one of the many elves that made the forest their home. She was also the one in charge of training archery but loved to garden as a hobby.

"Yes Lily. I'm merely...worried that my actions may have worried my parents."

"Hmm...well that is to be expected after that skeleton got the upper hand on you. Not many of their kind can boast that they beat someone like you!"

Adrian couldn't help but blush at that remark. Despite the fact that he ended up besting the skeleton in the second and third rounds, thus solidifying the rumor that he had merely been "distracted"... His swordsman's spirit took a blow in the end.

He shook off the melancholy thoughts and simply enjoyed the warm morning Sun upon his face.

 _'I can't wait to see the looks upon their faces.'_

"What are they doing Matthias?" Lisa whispered to the bat hiding in the shadows of the bushes closest to the pair.

 _ **' Hardly anything...but it's obvious they are relaxed at each other. And I know her. Lily Rosenhart, daughter of Gringolt and Wisteria. Pure blooded Highmoon Elf. Enjoys trouncing men at archery.'**_

"So a noble... Not that it matters what her standing is! But just that Adrian is happy." She replied.

The two chatted a bit more, mostly about how to turn flowers into certain shades with either alchemy or magic. Their business done, the two shook hands and Adrian walked off.

"Hmm... I guess they are just friends. We should begin following him again Matthias...Matthias?"

All she recieved in response were the frantic and enraged squeaks of a bat trapped in the jaws of a man eating plant. Specifically a very happy looking Corpseweed.

Let it be said that the Corpseweed population dropped drastically that day. The Day of the Weeding would forever live on in the roots of the survivors.

* * *

 _'Hmm... Mother and father seem busy today. For once it's a blessing than a curse.'_ Thought the halfblood.

He did hear a rather amusing tale about his father slaughtering a bunch of the Corpseweed but no one could say why.

 _'Hmm... I should go ask Melody if she's done with that order I asked.'_ With his destination set, the prince walked, but little did he know of the two figures listening in.

Melody Valentia, a Werecat who loved her job as a Seamstress and also unofficial Dollmaker. Most knew her from her brown hair and oddly purple eyes.

"Ah there you are Prince! Got that order for you done and the gift as well. Oh she's going to be so shocked when she sees you!" The feline gushed.

"Heh... I sure hope so. They've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to really choose the best date to surprise them but... I dare say two more days will be more than enough time for them to get their affairs in order."

With a bow he left, heading back to his room to stash the two items.

Melody jumped when in strolled his parents. "Good day your Majesty, My Lady. How may I help you?"

"Good day you to you as well. We just saw Adrian leave here with a few things and..."

"Ahh... Wanting to know who the lucky gal is eh? I'm sorry to say even I don't know. He's being extremely tight lipped but evidently he's going to tell you both this Friday. He also said she was 'the woman he cared about the most'. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"You've been more helpful then you think." Matthias said before they headed to his study to recap.

"Alright... So as far as we know he's studied with Lily on how to change the colors of flowers, he commissioned suit and possibly gift for whoever this woman is." Lisa said.

"We can cross of the Elf and the Werecat... Who else do we know around his age that he talks to?" Matthias said tilting his head in a way that Lisa found endearing.

"Hehe. Well we could simply wait until Friday but... Where's the fun in that?"

The vampire smirked. "Agreed. This is quite interesting. We've been so busy that we are used to thinking of Adrian acting a certain way... This is the perfect way to observe our son!"

"... Buuut we still agree that we're stalking him?"

"I'm a vampire and this isn't the first time I've done this." He remarked with a straight face.

"So this is the recipe eh? Thank goodness it seems a bit easier to make than I thought." The Dhampir said as he perused through the huge pile of recipes that the Chef- a vampire named Orion- had recommended.

"Indeed. Master Dracula and Lady Lisa adore these dishes, so she should enjoy it as well. And as for the lessons... Simply come by here in the morning and we'll get you prepped." He said.

"Thank you Orion. Mother always remarked that I was a quick study...let's see if that remark holds any truth to it."

Instead of heading out the main door, Adrian took the staircases down to the corridor that led to the Forge Area.

"Good morning my lord and lady. Am I right in assuming that you are after information regarding your son's secret lover?"

"Yes." Lisa said.

"Then I regret to inform you that I have little information to give. He simply asked for me to give him recipes that you two would enjoy. Perhaps trying to coax you both into a more relaxed mood before he shows her off?"

"That does seem like something I would do but Adrian...? He's...well his own person. Honorable, loyal, and driven." Matthias said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." The cook said.

The two royals started to make their way to their room before bumping into Adrian, who's hair and face was smudged by soot.

"What's wrong son? Lost a fight with a dragon?" His father joked.

"No I just had Mason repair something for me and I offered to help." He huffed before rushing off.

"Curious...very curious." He muttered softly.

"Tomorrow's the day. I'm both excited and yet anxious. Our son's first lady!"

Tomorrow promised to be an interesting day.

* * *

Today was an odd day for the Lord of Vampires and his dear wife.

Firstly, Adrian was missing but they half had expected that.

Secondly the all royal matters had been cleared for the day- presumably by said Dhampir- so that left him and his darling Lisa to not only sleep in but to also enjoy an amazing breakfast in peace and quiet.

Thirdly, upon returning to their room hours later they noticed two outfits, one for each of them, hanging up.

"Are those...?" Lisa began to say but couldn't due to the surge of emotions that the clothes dug up for her.

The clothes in question were a beautiful white dress for her and a classy black suit for him. Both of these were the same clothes that the two had worn for their family portrait that now hung in Adrian's room.

"How much do you want to bet he had an adult version of that blue outfit made?" Matthias whispered.

"I don't need to bet. I KNOW dear."

A knock on their door broke their nostalgic reverie. "Lord Dracula, Lady Lisa? Your son has requested you both in the small dining hall."

The vampire chuckled under his breathe. "Tell Lord Adrian that we shall be there when we finish getting dressed!"

Upon hearing the servant's confirmation, the two dressed themselves in their new clothes and headed for the dining room.

Candles flickered beautifully to the sound of a lone figure tickling the ivory keys. It was a slow, romantic waltz that he played, stopping only to greet his parents who both looked confused and overjoyed to see him alone but dressed up in a more adult version of the light blue suit from the painting. Roses their colors ever-changing were affixed via magic around the doorway and Windows.

He stopped in front of them and bowed with a big smile upon his face. "Greetings Lord Father, Lady Mother. I'm afraid to say I've made a slight blunder in that I gave the other servants the rest of the night off so I regret to inform you that I shall be your host."

Lisa was giggling at her son's antics, while Matthias simply nodded while trying to hold back a grin of his own.

Adrian led them to the table, pulling back the chairs for both of them and then pouring red wine into both of their glasses. After that he brought in all of the food that he had helped cook but still his lover had not arrived and that wasn't the only odd thing either!

"Forgive me son but...why is there only two chairs? What about you and erm..." Lisa stopped talking when her son smirked.

He straightened himself up and figured that now would be the best time to reveal his hand. This became literal when he walked over to the piano and returned to their table with two velvet covered boxes used primarily to carry jewellery.

"Open them. I... I hope you both like them." He said bashfully.

The two looked at each other before opening their boxes and letting out twin gasps of surprise.

Inside of Lisa's was a very familiar golden locket that she had thought to be lost. It was now polished and looked completely good as new.

While Matthias had received the silver wedding band that he had misplaced. Like he golden necklace, it too had been polished and any abrasions had been mended.

The two could only stare at their son, who donned a more serious expression. "I..I'll be frank. I wasn't quite sure what to do but... I wanted to do something to thank you both for all you've done for me. As this day came closer and closer I realized just how much it is you two do, not only for me but for others as well."

"So all this time you were preparing for this?" Lisa said, sagging in relief.

"Yes. What... What in God's good name did you think I was up to?" He asked.

"It ah, doesn't matter. Besides I must ask: Why today?" His father quickly asked.

His son smirked though it was tinged with disbelief. "Only overworked couples forget the anniversary of when they first met! I even took care of getting you gifts for one another!"

And that's when it all clicked into place for the two. Their son's erratic behavior, his teared up before getting out of her seat and hugging her son tightly. Matthias after a pause did the same. Adrian simply closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of their embrace.

Eventually the three let go of each other, sharing smiles before the couple returned to their meal. After it was finished Adrian cleared the table, washed and put away dishes before returning to the piano. He began to play a waltz for the two of them.

Matthias bowed to Lisa, asking,"May I be honored with a dance my dear wife?"

She let out a happy laugh, nodding as let him guide her to the flow of the music.

"And to think we thought he had a secret lover." Matthias chuckled, wincing when Adrian slammed on the keys and shrieked,"You thought WHAT?!"

It would seem that there would be no rest for Matthias for witnesses saw him laughing as his overly embarrassed son chased and yelled obscenities at him.

Lisa merely shook her head and sighed happily.

It was good to have a family.

* * *

 **I honesty love this chapter. It made me laugh so hard while writing it- at the cost of making my co-workers question my sanity because I was writing this on my breaks ^^`- and I hope you all enjoy it too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all enjoy your wonderful meals! ^^**

 **I don't own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Wings of Dissension**

Matthias was not a happy vampire this day.

 _'How DARE they! Did I not state my orders explicitly?! Did I stutter?! And MY son! How dare they mock him like a court jester!'_ His thoughts ragged through his mind like a wild beast.

"Matthias!" Lisa shrieked, her words finally reaching him. She was out of breathe, face flush from effort and emotion.

Guilt crushed his heart at the sight of her so worked up. "Forgive me my dove. I... I just couldn't believe it. Never have they questioned me before on such matters. It's quite amazing that after four hundred plus years of life that I'd be affected by such things as surprises."

His wife, ever forgiving, merely kissed him upon his pale cheek. "I understand that it wasn't just them but Adrian defended you as well."

His now twenty year old son had indeed defended him and had been saddled with a rather cruel title for his efforts.

Alucard.

To his son's credit he bore the insults with a surprising amount of grace, only baring his fangs when someone mentioned slaughtering humans, which had ended up in his new...pet name.

"Needless to say they didn't like the idea of me moving to Târgovisté to offer my aid with the plague nor that you gave me your support?"

He deeply sighed, resting a hand against his cranium. "The only reason those fools relented was because I used my powers on the one who dared to threaten my son."

She covered her mouth in shock. "Matthias I... I'm sorry..."

He took her hands in his and placed kisses upon them, heading upwards before the two locked lips in a passionate kiss. They broke it after Lisa needed air.

"Do not.. EVER appologize to me. I admit I loathe sending you away for even a second but Adrian will be with you. I know he will keep you safe. I have... Faith..that you both will come back safe and sound."

Lisa pecked his lips, taking a step back. "You are right my love. I shall always return to you, no matter what."

* * *

 _"This is the son of Vlad the Impaler? This half breed whelp who's only contribution to this whole affair is prattling on and on about the poor defenseless humans. You are nothing like Lord Dracula... no...you are Alucard! The exact opposite of him in every way!'_

The words of the now dead Sphinx still echoed through out his mind, causing a myraid of thoughts long since buried to surface.

For most of his life he had dealt with the reality that though he was half human, his mother's people would never accept him. He had found solace in the outcasts of humanity- Mrs Jameson and Lyudmil- and in the majority of his father's forces.

But...the more the taunts flooded his mind the more he realized that there was a grain of truth to them. While most monsters would revel in the chance to bring about death and destruction he would rather help or just be left alone. He knew the suffering humans could bring, he would much rather have nothing to do with them.

 _'But if I were to do that... Would I not be denying half of my being...? And what of father's generals? They've been his allies since he first rose as the Lord of Vampires.'_ He thought before letting out a deep sigh.

"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts...?" Came his father's voice from the doorway of his room. Adrian took look at him before hoisting himself up,sitting at the edge of his blue covered bed. Matthias, taking the hint, sat next to the Dhampir.

Silence reigned between the two, broken only by his father's voice. "Son... Talk to me. What is it your thinking?"

Adrian paused for a bit, obviously hesitant to answer but finally said,"I feel... That is to say I fear...that I'm nothing like you or mother."

"...Go on."

"Father surely you've noticed by now that I don't resemble either of you. Appearance wise? Both of you show through but personality? I'm completely different."

"Oh? Hmm...let's start with your mother for instance. How would you describe her?"

Adrian closed his eyes. "...Light personified. She's kind, forgiving, eager to help but she can also be intense when it comes to those she loves."

"I see, I see. And me? What do you make of me if your mother is like the light?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but... Darkness. You have many secrets about you... Your true feelings, your thoughts, your fears. Need I say that there have been times you've frightened me?"

At this, his father's eyes filled with concern. "I... Frighten you..?" He whispered, slightly hurt.

"No! I mean... Let me explain. I've heard... stories of your previous exploits before mother came into your life. That man...the man you used to be is the one I fear. But the person you are now? I will proudly declare that I'm the son of Matthias and Lisa Tepes."

The vampire's red eyes locked onto his son's golden ones, searching for any sort of doubt or rejection. When he found none he embraced his son. "Do you know..how I'd describe you?"

Adrian tried his best to shake his head, but found he suddenly couldn't due to the strength of his father's grip. "A creature of chaos...?"

His father chuckled softly. "No that's Castlevania. A wolf. You are strong, cunning and able to see clearly in both the day and the night. Despite how emotional you can be, you will put aside your emotions to make the tougher decisions. In a group you prefer to take up the task of a guide, very much how I used to when I was a tactician but that doesn't mean you won't hesitate to take charge if put into a position of leadership. With all that said...son there's something I want you to remember. Keep these words close to your heart."

The Dhampir looked up at his father, waiting for him.

"Do not copy me son. Follow your instincts, let them guide you when your heart is too confused by the grievances of this broken world. Keep going no matter how heavy the burden for you will see the light at the end... Like I did with your mother. "

"I... I will father."

The two men slowly split apart, Matthias leaving his son to his thoughts while he went to go help Lisa prepare for the long journey.

* * *

Lisa looked over at the castle one last time before turning towards the carriage. Her son was already diligently putting things away, choosing to don a white, long sleeved shirt and black pants for the journey. He had a hooded cloak on standby but Lisa insisted he didn't use it.

"Best not to look too suspicious." She had told him when he had asked about it.

When they were finished his mother went to go stand beside his father, both grinning. Adrian blinked but slowly looked down as he noticed the long, red box that was in his hands.

"What is this?" He asked.

It was his mother who answered. "My dear son, you've grown so much over the years. From a toddler to a teen and now a man. Your father and I could not be more proud of you. He's told me that you've mastered the art of commanding sword familiars but that the swords themselves are being a bit... Rebellious."

"Yes. I'm told that most sword familiars require certain attributes for most to obey their masters." He replied.

"Well... We have a solution to that. This sword has been passed down in my family for generations." With that said Matthias handed his son the huge red box.

Slowly, he opened the box and couldn't stop the gasp of awe that slipped past his fangs.

The sword was a long, slender greatsword with an ebony black sheathe. The handle grip was black while a sizeable ruby was placed right in the center of the hilt.

He took it out, admiring its blade before blinking in confusion. "Wait... Silver?"

"Yes. You see before the Fahrenheits became healers we were once part of the crusades. Silver was believed to repel the forces of darkness so most of the Fahrenheit men weilded swords made of the metal. Of course after witnessing the atrocities committed during the war the men and woman committed themselves to studying the sciences."

The Dhampir backed away from the two before giving it a few test swings, very much liking the feel of the weapon. He then put it back in the sheathe and willed it to come out and perform three horizontal swipes, three overhead strikes and a sweep across the ground. The blade obeyed much to his surprise!

"It's...perfect."

His parents beamed at his apparent delight at the heirloom.

Lisa hugged him tightly. "With this I pass on the will of those of our family long past." She let go and the two boarded the wagon and headed off to Târgovisté.

About halfway through the trip Lisa woke up Adrian, who had been sleeping soundly on one of the seats in the cart.

He yawned loudly, stretching his cramped muscles. "Are we almost there?"

"If we keep up this pace we should be there this time the day after. Actually I woke you up to talk to you about something."

He cocked his head. "About...?"

"Son do you still contact Lyudmil?"

"Of course. I hear its been rough over in Târgovisté and he's thrilled to know we are going to take up residence in the cabin near them."

She smiled fondly at the look on her son's face. Truly she owed Lyudmil a huge debt for bringing such a beautiful smile to her son's face.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that he's still your friend."

* * *

Adrian all but jumped out of the cart when he spotted his friend. The two clapsed hands together in a friendly handshake.

"Mrs. Tepes!" A joyful call rang out.

It had come from Lyudmil's mother, a slim woman with brown eyes and hair, who was currently rushing towards her. Upon reaching her the two women embraced.

"Mabel it's good to see you in such good health." Lisa said with a joyful grin.

"Thanks to you! Oh my! Is that your son? Come here, come here! Let me take a look at you." Mabel yelled.

Amused, Adrian walked over to the smaller lady, who then proceeded to walk around him. "My...you've grown into such a handsome young man!"

The Dhampir blushed but then glared weakly up at a laughing Lyudmil. "T...thank you Mrs Mabel."

"Your welcome and son stop harassing your friend!" His mother scolded before leading the two up the stairs to their new home away from home.

It was recently fixed up thanks to efforts of Lyudmil, Mable and her husband Gregory. It's wooden walls had been replaced, railing fixed, windows cleaned.

Despite both of them living in an opulent castle they thoroughly enjoyed the humble but cozy cabin. It took them a day and a half to get things set up but that's all it took for patients to start rolling in.

Lisa was so busy offering aid that Mabel and even Gregory had to step in and help.

* * *

"Really my friend there are times being dual natured is a burden rather than a boon." Adrian said throwing another rock across the lake-which ended up cutting right through a tree felling it.

"Indeed! Just look at that bloodshed! You killed that tree in cold blood!" His friend said in an overdramatic fashion.

Despite the gloominess of his situation, the Dhampir found himself laughing at the raven head's words. "Thanks. I needed that."

The other man patted him on the shoulder. "Your welcome. Trust me I know how it feels to want to do something but being incapable of doing a thing about it. True, I don't know what it's like to have instincts that react so quickly to shed blood but I... I believe you will overcome it."

Adrian sighed. "Same here Lyudmil."

Unbeknownst to the both of them they were being watched from afar by a man with long purple hair and gleaming yellow eyes. _'He's too sweet... Too... Innocent. Spouting such insane nonsense in the court about protecting such unworthy cattle. I will be the one to make you see where their place is my Prince.'_

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure that he's not with her?" A man dressed in rich red silks asked with a purple sash that bore the holy cross. Any would think he was too overly and finely dressed to be a man of the cloth.

Another priest, dressed in simpler black robes that also had the cross stitched over the chest area, nodded. "It appears the witch and her demon spawned son have bewitched a family of three into helping them takeup residence here. The devil seems fond of Gregory's son."

The Bishop chuckled softly. "Do not fret my brother. Soon they all will be released from their enchantments. The witch will burn...and her son shall soon follow. Were your men able to find the herb?"

"Yes. Deep in the forest where the Manticore lives."

"Good. You are dismissed."

When the man left, the bishop laughed. It was a cold, detached and inhuman noise.

 _' Divide and conquer as they say... Dracula is away in his castle...the only one we need to get out of the way is her bastard child...and then...'_ Another demented laugh burst from his lips.

 _ **'She will burn!'**_

* * *

 **Yup. You all know what's going to go down next chapter.**

 **I will say though that this chapter is one I'm also proud of. It was a beast to complete.**

 **Again I'm not sure if Nocturne of Recollection- where Lyudmil originated from- is considered canon but I'd like to think it was and it certainly doesn't hurt...well ish. ^^`**

 **Firstly there's a lot of things that had to link up, a bunch of this story was heavily reworked because certain scenarios didn't make sense or I wasn't clear enough.**

 **Regardless I hope you all enjoy this and I hope your ready to grieve with me on the finally chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**In all my years of writing fanfiction- from the ones I posted to the countless I've discarded and never saw the light of day- this is the first one I've completed.**

 **I can say with confidence that I've thoroughly enjoyed the challenge of fleshing out - in my opinion- some of the most iconic characters in gaming. I'm thankful to all of you for sticking with me until the end. There is one more chapter but it's more of an Epilogue because eventually I will try my hand at writing a story about Dracula's Curse, albeit with slight changes.**

 **Yes Grant is going to be in there!**

 **Once more I don't own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Burning Angel**

"Lyudmil are you sure about this source of yours?" Adrian asked unsure as he suited up for battle.

"The priest seemed quite knowledgeable about it and eager to help out so... I'd like to believe so. Your mother will be safe. Besides it's a win-win situation. You slay this beast and it turns out the herb is real, it'll help your mother and several others. If it's a false lead? Well you slew a would be menace to the town's hunters."

Adrian sighed, mentally agreeing with his friend's logic but...he couldn't help by feel like something terrible was going to happen. "Maybe... Maybe I have asked mother if she wanted to go on that trip to Arges with your parents."

His words were rewarded by a sound clap on his shoulders. "They'll be fine and think of it this way: The more you hesitate the longer it will take."

That was the final nail in the coffin for Adrian but he quickly rushed inside the cabin and hugged his mother tightly, surprising her.

"Son... I love you too. Now hurry on. Lyudmil has had sword training as well so be a dear and teach that menace that he can't do as he pleases when a Tepes is around!" She stated with a playful wink.

Reluctantly, he let go, forcing a smile upon his pale lips for her sake. "Will do mother."

He walked out but paused at the edge of the forests before rushing off into its depths, lit by the midday sun's light.

* * *

It didn't take the Dhampir long to find the lair of this ferocious beast thanks to his lupine form.

' _Good God it wreaks of Wolfsbane and Dogwood... Wait-"_ He yelped in pain as he was suddenly shot with an arrow square in his stomach. _'R...Rowan wood arrows with silver tips...a trap!'_ His blood ran cold as more arrows fell from various locations. Some from above, others from his sides but he was already retreating from them.

"Oi lads! He's trying to go back!" Yelled one of the men before another salvo of deadly arrows sliced through the air. Adrian was quicker and managed to evade their shots, picking up enough speed to get away.

 _'Mother...my...my mother... L..lyudmil... Please both of you be safe!'_ He frantically prayed as he limped towards the cabin.

The sun was slowly setting, casting ominous shadows that seemed to chase him.

* * *

Lisa stood over a now injured Lyudmil,holding him steady. The raven haired man hissed from the pain that the chest wound brought him. The healer glared up at the three men. "Why...? Why are you doing this..?!"

"Because a witch has come to Târgovisté. A particularly nasty one that has infected our good, pure domain with her insidious magic." The bishop said calmly.

"So that's it then is it Bishop Mallory? She travels from her home, offers us her aid and she's to be burned for that?!" Spat Lyudmil.

The Bishop chuckled, shaking a finger at him. "No,no,no. Firstly I haven't decided if she should be burned, hanged or perhaps both just for good measure. Secondly you claim she's blameless? Just a simple healer?" He reached into a pouch and, to the man's horror, pulled out a letter stained with blood.

The blood of Adrian's beloved messenger bird. The bloodied letter that had never made it to him. The letter that had, according to the Dhampir, revealed bits and pieces of his training with his father.

Mallory, thoroughly amused by their stunned reactions, chuckled. "Yes I'm sure it's quite normal and not at all demonic for a fifteen year old child to turn into a bat."

His henchmen laughed, one of them crying,"Sure sounds like the child of Satan!"

"He is NOT! He is my precious baby boy, whom I shall ever be proud of having. He is a miracle gifted to me from God!" She proudly declared, silencing the three men.

Lyudmil would've laughed at their expression had he not lost so much blood.

"Hmph...truly It is such a pity that a Fahrenheit has sunk so low. Bring her."

"And the boy?"

"Leave him. Set this place ablaze."

With the state he was in, Lyudmil was easily overpowered, flying into the wall between the fireplace and window.

Lisa screamed and begged them not to...but in the end the log cabin was set ablaze and she was being toted towards the town's execution grounds.

The sun had just set and with it the curtains on a life taken too early.

* * *

 _'No...no no...no...oh good Lord in heaven please...please let this be an awful dream...!'_ Adrian's mind screamed as he limped towards the blazing structure.

Already he could feel his heart breaking as he caught a whiff of his late best friend's blood. Lyudmil had died protecting Lisa until the bitter end.

He couldn't afford to grieve, instead rushing off towards the town. The bloodstained wolf didn't realize that he was once more being watched.

* * *

"My Lord shall I arrange for more forces?" Death asked the vampire.

"Yes. Make sure that-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the heavy oak doors being flung open by a purple haired Incubus, who swaggered his way up to the shocked duo, bowing low. "Forgive my brashness my Lord but i dare say I have some..interesting news for you."

"Speak Magnus and be done with it." Barked Dracula.

"I just thought you'd want to know that your son has been terribly injured by a group of hunters and your wife is set to be burned at the stake by the bishop of Târgovisté." He said in a matter-of- fact tone.

A pin could've been heard in the room.

"Just thought you'd want to know." He said before bowing and leaving.

Dracula's scream of rage shook Castlevania to its very roots and turned the white moon blood red.

* * *

Lisa looked up at the starry heavens, silently mourning what was to come. She wept silently as they led her through the masses.

The majority hissed and threw things but a few...a few actually mourned her, their eyes filled with helplessness and anger at their inability to stop this madness. Her appearance- hair violently cut to above the neck length and an itchy cloth dress- did little to help her look any better.

She was strapped to the cross that she would be burned on, eyes searching frantically for a pair of golden orbs. She found them in the shadows of the crowd, her heart breaking at the sight of his battered form.

She didn't notice that the pyre had been lit until she smelt the smoke. Coughing, she ignored the heat and pain, looking into the eyes of the most precious treasure she'd ever been given by the man she had loved the most.

"My son... I know you are grieving...your father will grieve too. But... I beg you... tell him...that his wife loved him and his son for all eternity... And I ask you...to listen to my request, as hard and selfish as it is."

He couldn't speak but he nodded, showing he had heard her.

"Do not hate humans. If you cannot live with them, then at least did them no harm, for theirs is a already a hard lot." She said with a firm but gentle smile.

"I...i will mother..." He whispered, his voice softer than the wind that currently blew through the area.

His hypersensitive ears caught a sound that felt like a sharp stake was being driven into his chest.

Three beats. He remembered when he first learned to fly.

 _'Mommy! Mommy! Look I turned into a bat!'_

 _'Hehe that's amazing sweetie! Now you can help me not get lost so much on the way to Annie's. '_

Two beats. He recalled when he had felt sad over not being as skilled as her in the medical arts.

 _'Do not fret my dear boy. We all have our own set of skills and talents. What's important is that we use them to help make the world a better place then when we first entered it.'_

One beat. The memory of his mom and dad dancing away to the music of his piano on their anniversary came to mind.

Then...there was not a sound coming from her.

It was not the flames of false justice that took the life of Lisa Fahrenheit Tepes, but the gentle hand of God.

* * *

Matthias could only stare at the sight before him in shocked disbelief.

The cross had been completely burned, the skeletal remains of what had been his angel on earth...lay before his son.

Slowly he came over, each step seemed like an eternity but..he soon stood over the immobile half blood. "My son...who... who did this...?"

The dam broke for the Dhampir, but still he did not cry. "F..father...i...the woods...ambushed... Tried to get here...but was too weak... I... I'm sorry..."

"Silence!" He yelled at the rambling man. "Death! Find the bishop and tell me of his location!"

The skeletal form of the reaper manifestated before them both. "Yes my master. To the castle?"

"Yes. Adrian...returned there as well...i...i will bring your mother home."

Too broken to defy him, the man found himself shifting into the form of a bat, flying off towards the castle though it felt like he was drowning.

When he entered Castlevania he went straight to his room, locking the door as he simply laid in his bed. Her final words repeated over and over as sure and steady as the rotation of the sun.

* * *

It was a good day for Bishop Mallory.

 _'One of the most evil witches to live has been put to the sword, her demon child likely lies dead amongst the forest floor and a traitor has been snuffed out. All positive things for the good of Târgovisté.'_ The cruel man laughed in his head.

He shivered suddenly from the sudden chill that overtook the room. He slowly stood, getting to to stoke the fire.. only to recoil at the sight of a face made from the flames.

 _'Why did you kill her?'_ A voice, deep and ancient, asked from flame made head.

The Bishop rubbed his eyes, sighing when the face was gone. 'Must be nerves.'

He went to turn around only to find the three crosses that adorned his house had somehow been knocked down and broken. The most ornate of the three was burning and he could've sworn he saw the word " _murderer_ " written in the fiery depths.

"Who...who did this?!" He screamed.

"Just helping you keep true to your inner soul dear father." That voice whispered into his ear.

Jerking around quickly, the man only found himself pinned to the wall by a noble in black. "W..who are you? I demand you release me at once!"

The stranger's touch was of burning ice and suddenly the bishop found that he could not move his body at all.

Chuckling, Matthias gestured him to come over and he did. "I...am Vlad Dracula Tepes... Now recently widowed. Thanks to **YOU**. Oh yes dear bishop you were quite right. My dear Lisa did love a devil but she was in control of me. I spared you and your parasitic ilk on **HER** whim... I refused to drink human blood because **SHE** wished it. But she is now dead. By **YOUR** hands."

Mallory tried fervently to escape whatever foul curse this terrible creature had cast over him but found that his body wouldn't respond at all.

"I am a firm believer of an eye for an eye, so bishop hears what's going to happen. Right now your tiny, feeble mind is in complete thrall to me. I have with me a small dagger and with it...you're going to carve out pieces of yourself until you die. **Just like you cut out a piece of me."**

Despite his mind's shrieks of protest he found himself picking up the knife and making it head for his eyes.

No one heard his screams of despair.

* * *

Three days later Adrian received quite the surprise when Lyudmil came limping through the castle doors.

He called for a healer, bringing the black haired man to his room to rest.

"I.. I finally found you.. Adrian." He coughed.

"Shh... Rest my friend. As eager as I am to hear your words I do not wish to loose you a third time."

"Please Adrian let me speak and then I shall rest. I have a request of you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I wish...to become your servant. Please my friend will you allow me to repent my failure at Târgovisté...?"

"Lyudmil... Are you absolutely sure...?" Upon seeing the fires of determination in his eyes, the Dhampir relented. "Very well. I shall make the necessary arrangements for you to learn the art of servanthood. Now rest before I enthrall you and force you to pass out."

The words had scarcely came out of his mouth before the raven haired man passed out.

Adrian stayed by his friends side, leaving only when the fairies arrived to treat his cuts and burns.

Slowly he made his way to the dining room, before heading upstairs into the private room that held the beautiful grand piano. He lowered himself into the seat and looked out towards the table for three.

Phantom images of his mother and father waltzing danced past his eyes and the beautiful sound of a love song played on a piano filled his ears.

His walls shattered completely and, in the empty room, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes let his tears run freely just as the morning sun rose from its nap.

* * *

 **So I had to keep a box of tissues besides me because of this chapter. I felt the urge several times to change the ending to where she lives but that wouldn't be following the canon so sadly Lisa had to die.**

 **The next chapter will be the epilogue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your love and support. There is an author's note at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **I don't own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Blameless Wolf Wanders Alone**

 _One year._

 _That's all it took for Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes' world to be swept away by the fires madness._

 _Within five months of his mother's murder his father completely closed himself off to the world, even his own son. The only thing Dracula did was increase Adrian's daily training regimens, mostly teaching the Dhampir himself._

 _Saddened and slightly embittered by this sudden reclusive state, Adrian came to value Lyudmil's decision to become his servant but even that didn't last for even his friend was soon ripped away from him thanks to a monster from Dracula's own ranks._

 _Magnus, who had been ordered to purge Târgovisté of any human life, had a hand in his friend's death. His dear friend who had only wish to see his homeland once more despite the bitterness grew held for humanity._

 _And he... Hadn't helped his dying friend in the slightest._

 _It was about seven months after the genocide of Târgovisté._

* * *

After being missing for three of those months, Adrian finally saw his father... And had to fight the urge to empty the contents of his stomach.

His father was covered in blood, fresh from the looks of it but that's not what prompted the urge to vomit nor was it the smell. It was the Cheshire cat sized grin on his face, revealing the blood stained fangs of his father.

"Ah my son. Finally decided to come to me instead? Have you mastered that "holy" blade of yours yet?" He asked, a sneer edged into his voice.

Adrian didn't take the bait. "I'm making progress sir."

He frowned. "Sir? When was I lowered to that?" He implored mockingly, getting up from his now blood covered throne and walking towards him.

Adrian tensed but did not falter. "Where have you been for so long that not even your son was privileged enough to know?"

Cold lips quirked into a frigid grin. "Busy hunting animals."

"Why?! You know this isn't what mother would've wanted! She wouldn't condone-!" He found himself pinned to the wall, speechless as the glowing red eyes of his father bore into him.

"What would you know about it?! You were off galavanting in a forest, chasing after imaginary plants that don't exist while your mother burned!"

Adrian's heart froze with guilt. Despite the circumstances being omitted from his father's words he was right but...that didn't make it correct.

"You are wrong. Father please listen to me. You must stop this senseless bloodshed now before its too late. I grieve with you...how could I not? But this...this isn't what she wanted us to do!" He grunted when his father let him go.

Dracula walked away, presumably in thought. "I see...so even you..."

Adrian slowly stood up,tentatively asking,"E..even I?"

He turned and faced his son with a mad smirk on his lips. "Even you would dare to betray me. My own son! Hah!"

"... Who are you...and what have you done with my father...?" He whispered, eyes locked onto the other's.

"My dear boy I'm right here. Did you forget my history so soon? Now... I shall let these traitorous thoughts of yours go for I am still a forgiving father but just this once. You are dismissed."

Adrian stared in disbelief, feeling a steady anger burn in his heart as he hissed,"No. These are not thoughts born of human manipulation but of the love and patience of a man and woman dedicated to studying the sciences! These words are what my instincts are telling me to believe in since my heart can not take what is going on right now! Do you not remember telling even those words to me father?!"

The half blood didn't have time to fact as his father suddenly punched him into one of the pillars in the throne room. Dazed, Adrian tried to recover only to find his father's foot slamming into his defenceless side, pushing all the air out of his lungs.

"I told you to **leave**. " His father said quietly as he wrapped his hand around his neck and wrenched him from the ground. "But since your so eager for punishment... I shall be more than happy to oblige."

Adrian quickly lashed out with his leg, the blow loosening his hold as he retaliated with a punch that sent his father flying.

From there all bets were off.

The two fought tooth and nail against each other but in the end... Adrian lost when his father's claws scraped across his chest, an inch above his slowly beating heart.

The Dhampir coughed, tasting copper against his tongue but his movements stopped when heard his father's shocked voice.

"Adrian...? Adrian my boy I'm so...so sorry I didn't mean..." He whispered but it was no avail for the damage was done.

"You...Will not stop..Will you." Adrian stated more than asked and with a disturbingly empty tone.

The mad gleam that overcame his father's eyes was answer enough. Adrian slowly went backwards before straightening himself. "Goodbye... Dracula. Next we meet... I WILL stop you...in the name of my mother and father." With that he hurled himself through the stained glass windows and into the inky darkness.

Entering bat form when so terribly injured was not the smartest move but he knew a place where he could go to heal.

After endless twists and turns he found it: A secret chapel made years ago by those accused of witchcraft but still wanting to continue on their faith. He had long taken it over and added a few things, just in case an emergency ever arose.

He transformed back, activated the wards and settled down to sleep.

 _'Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes has died...but Alucard of Wallachia will rise in his place..._ ' Were his final words before he entered what would be a long sleep.

Above him Dracula's hordes cut into the land of Wallachia, causing bloodshed and terror to reign.

All done in the name of love. A love for a human woman taken from him.

A woman who healed his vampiric heart.

* * *

 **So here we are fam! It's been a blast making this and even more amazing that people actually liked this.**

 **Again I thought this story would be decent but that I'd maybe make the characters too radically different or that I would mess up some of the references but I'm overjoyed that I seemed to hit the nail on the head with the majority.**

 **I shall eventually start writing the sequel to this- haven't even thought of the title yet lol- but I hope you all will enjoy that as well. As to the shortness of this epilogue well it wouldn't be fun if my ideas weren't a surprise. ^_^**

 **With utmost love,**

 **Lady Astral of Blue Rose.**


End file.
